The Return
by RosaLev
Summary: NCIS CSI crossover.  Becasue nothing is better than GSR at NCIS.  Sequel to the Abduction Posted under CSI.
1. Chapter 1

Working Title: GSR at NCIS

GSR at NCIS. Sequel To The Abduction (Also a NCIS CSI crossover). Posted under CSI. You should read that first. This one takes place in the NCIS world, so I''m posting it here.

A/N: written before the season premier of CSI (Dead Doll). So I'm probably going to ignore what actually happens.

Note on the A/N: Hey look I got the first part posted before the premiere. And unless Sara ends up alive, I'm going to just pretend the premiere never happened- ever. Long Live Sara.

**The Return**

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS**

"Grissom." Answered a bored sounding voice on the other end of the line.

"Grissom, it's Abby."

"Abby." Grissom smiled at the sound of Abby's husky voice, "How are you?"

"I'm good but I've got a tough case. I could use your help if you've got a minute to talk."

"It's a slow night." He answered, "Go ahead." Abby got right to the point for once.

"Ducky and I are having a hard time establishing a time of death. If I send you photos, do you think you could help us."

"Maybe." Answered Grissom, jumping up and going to his computer, "But I'm going to need more than just photos to conclusively establish a correct time of death." Abby took notes as Grissom rattled off a list of samples, both live and dead that he would need.

"I'll e-mail you the photos and send hard copies with the samples." Abby said, "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have too." Grissom said.

"Tell Sara I said hi."

"Will do." Abby hung up the phone and got to work right away, packing up samples and e-mailing photos, along with the case file.

**The Next Day**

**Office of Dr. Barbara ****Rothschild**** MD**

Sara went to Therapy twice a week, every week. Her session on Monday was solo. Her session on Thursday was with Grissom. She had initially baulked at the idea of couple's therapy. They had both been resistant at first but after the first month, even Grissom had too admit that it was helping them to reconnect with each other and get over the anxiety they both had... since the incident- sine the abduction- since she came home... Sara never knew what to call it.

As if they had been great at personal relationships before the miniature killer.

"Sara?" Dr. Rothschild asked gently, "Can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Just narrating my own life, as usual." She smiled, nervously and looked at Grissom.

"Grissom was just telling me that..." She looked at her notes, "Conrad Eckle has been pressuring you to get back into the field."

"And I was saying that he was an ass." Grissom said

"He is an ass." Sara agreed nodding, "But part of me feels like he's right. I'm mean, they can't keep me on as a level three CSI if I'm not in the field. After Nick..." Sara swallowed and grabbed Grissom's waiting hand before continuing, "He was back in under month, Greg couldn't wait to get back in the field. I don't know what's wrong with me." Sara began to cry. Grissom put his arm around her and held her close.

"There is nothing wrong with you Sara." said Gibbs firmly.

"Grissom is right Sara." She handed Sara a box of tissues, "Everyone recovers at their own pace. You're are working through this and I promise you there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I would like to make a suggestion." She paused, making sure that Sara was alright, before continuing, "Many people in your line of work take sabbatical in order to avoid burnout."

"That's true." Said Sara, wryly, looking at Grissom.

"You were approaching burn-out before this happened. I've looked at your work records, you've taken almost no time off since coming to Las Vegas. Take some time away, maybe teach for a semester. Give yourself a chance to miss it."

"You think that Sara should take a sabbatical?" said Grissom, both agreeing and worried that she would take the advise and leave him.

"I think that you should both take a sabbatical. She clarified, "Together."

**Director Shepard's Office.**

**NCIS**

**One Week Later**

"Jethro." Jenny looked at him over her reading glasses.

"You beckoned for me, Director?" He sat down.

"I heard Gilbert Grissom is consulting on the case."

"He solved it." Gibbs said, "Narrowed down the suspect list to one guy who broke fifteen minutes into Tony's interrogation."

"You don't think he would consider a change of venue?" said Jenny "We could use someone with his expertise at NCIS."

"He turned the las Vegas crime lab into one of the best in the country, I doubt he would leave..." Gibbs answered honestly.

"Can't hurt to ask." She look at Gibbs, attempting to gage his reactions, "If it's ok with you that is."

"Would my objection really stop you from making the choice you want to make?"

"Never hurts to let you're opinions known."

'Oh I think we both know that's not true, Jenny." answered Gibbs, leaving the room, closing the door one the way out.

**Gilbert Grissom's Office.**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab.**

Grissom sat at his desk and filled out the paper work for the case he consulted on with NCIS. He was getting ready to ship the samples back to NCIS, the case had been relievedly simple and the suspect had already confessed.

He was trying to hurry so he could get home to Sara. She had officially moved in and though they had been practically living together for over a year, Grissom loved knowing that Sara's name was next to his on his mail box. It was a small thing but he couldn't help smiling when he thought about it.

Sara had changed since her abduction and subsequent rescue. Insensitive therapy had helped but not totally eased her newfound fear of the open desert. She was fearful in a way that Grissom had never seen. It had taken both Grissom and Sara weeks before either was willing to return to work.

Eckle's promised, "long talk" consisted of a letter of reprimand in the personnel files and Sara being, "benched." Meaning she was to stay in the lab exclusively until Eckle decided she was fit to return to the field.

To everyone's surprise, Sara didn't fight the order to stay in the lab. She seemed to relish it. Spending time on her own experiments, in addition to the ones she did for cases. Eventually she compiled enough data to write two papers on physics in forensics. The first had already been published and the second was currently being proofread by Abby Sciuto before she submitted in to an academic journal.

Eckle had been dropping hints for months that he wanted Sara back in the field The week before he officially told her that she could go back into the field, Grissom had watched Sara's face during that interaction. He saw the fear in her eyes at the idea of returning to the field and he knew she wasn't ready.

The phone on his desk rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Grissom." He answered

"Dr. Grissom, please hold for the director of NCIS." said a soothing voice on the other end of the line.

"Alright." He was only on hold for a moment and the director picked up the other line.

"Dr. Grissom!" She said enthusiastically

"Director."

"You really helped us out on the Pearson case. I don't know how to thank you."

"After all of NCIS's help during...well" Grissom paused, "It was the least I could do.

"I'm just went over your report with Abby and Ducky and I must say, I'm impressed. That doesn't happen very often. I don't suppose I could talk you into leaving

"I'm flattered, Director Shepherd."

"Please call me Jenny." She said, "I wasn't necessarily thinking about anything permanent. Both Abby and Ducky seemed to think that even a month or two under your guidance would be beneficial."

"I've have been thinking about taking some time away from the desert." he mused, "There are people I have to talk to before I give you any sort of answer."

"Why don't I outline what I have in mind and you let me know what you think." Jenny practically purred into the phone.

**Sara and Grissom's townhouse.**

**Nevada**

**Later that Same Night.**

Grissom watched as Sara paced nervously, holding her cell phone.

"You just e-mailed it to her yesterday." Grissom said, "She's probably not finished reading it."

"Abby is a fast reader." Sara said walking into the kitchen. "Looks good."

"So do you, my love." Said Grissom, taking a moment to kiss her, something he did more often now. Her phone rang, interrupting their kiss. "Just in time to not burn the sauce." Said Grissom, taking the pot off the burner while Sara answered the phone.

"What do you think?" Sara asked. Grissom smiled. Sara's conversations with Abby always seemed to start in the middle of a thought. Sara looked worried and than smiled. Grissom could hear Abby on the other end of the line, talking enthusiastically about the paper Sara had written.

Grissom smiled, knowing that Abby was right. Sara's new research was exciting and innovative. It was also decidedly, unlike the gun-toting, boot wearing tough CSI that Sara had evolved into over the years. Her therapist had suggested a break and maybe she was right. It was a good idea for both of them. Being around death had become harder since the abduction- since the rescue he reminded himself. Being in the field without Sara was alien and lonely.

The directors offer was intriguing. She wanted Grissom to come in and help her agents brush up on their forensics skills. He was informed that access to Abby's lab was up to Abby but she was sure that they could find something to suit him. She already had her assistant working on where he and Sara could be housed if he chose to take her up on her offer. He could start whenever he wanted. And bringing Bruno would be no problem. It was overwhelming, to say the least and he wasn't sure how to present the idea to Sara. Was leaving really the best thing?

He heard Sara laughing and smiled at the now unusual sound of Sara happy and carefree. The conversation had obviously moved away from Sara's paper and onto Abby's new tattoo. Sara finished up the conversation and ran to Grissom.

"She loves it." Sara kissed Grissom, her eyes shining.

"She knows a good thing when she sees it." Grissom kissed Sara again, holding her, close to him.

"So do I." Sara looked at him, her expression serious, "I'm getting better, Griss.

"I know, honey." he hugged her tightly. "I was thinking about what the therapist's said and maybe she's right."

"About what?" Sara asked

"Maybe you and I getting out of Vegas for a little while isn't a terrible idea."

"I have a lot of vacation time built up."

"I had an interesting conversation with the director of NCIS today." he sat Sara down and outlining the directors offer.

**Sara Sidle's Apartment**

**Later that Week**

Sara stared at an invitation to teach a class on physics in forensics. It was a guest teaching position lasting for a semester. When Grissom had suggested applying short term teaching positions, Sara had done so without thinking anyone would want her to teach anything. To her surprise the offers came pouring in. The offer from Georgetown was the clear standout. Even if the offer hadn't been from her favorite professor from graduate school, and the current head of the department, it would still have been almost two good to be true. She had to teach one, 90 minute class, three times a week. Leaving her plenty of time to work on her own experiments and more importantly, plenty of time with Grissom.

Sara had to admit, reading over the letter from the dean of students, that immersing herself back in physics might be just the thing.

**NCIS**

**Abby's Lab**

**The Next Day**

"Did you hear Gibbs?!" Abby hugged Gibbs excitedly and reached for her Caf!Pow.

"Did I hear what?"

"Sara is taking a sabbatical from the Las Vegas Crime lab. She's going to teach a class at Georgetown. I might actually audit the class. It's sounds interesting and it would fulfill my continuing education requirement."

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted her, "How did this happen?

"Well Sara and Grissom's couple's therapist suggested that they take a sabbatical together."

"Wait a second." Gibbs said, smirking, "They're in couples therapy?"

"I shouldn't have told you that." Abby said, mortified, "Sara's got to know that I'm going to tell you... I'm mean, you're my very best friend in the whole wide world..."

"Abby if I promise to not tell anyone you told me, no matter how much I may want to taunt Grissom with it later, will you finish the story?"

"Fine. They decided to take a sabbatical together. The director offered Grissom a job and..."

"I figured she might do that." he said wearily.

"Well you didn't tell me." She pushed him playfully and he pulled her pigtail, "We are going to get to learn all about bugs for three months." She bounced around her lab excitedly, drinking her Caf!Pow while Gibbs went to elevator to be alone. His worlds were colliding. He hated it when that happened.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

Sara pulled what Greg called, "A Grissom." She waited until the last possible second to tell the team that she was leaving. They told Eckle first because they had to. He was reluctant to comply but he couldn't refuse. The departments own psychiatrist agreed that Sara needed the time off and Eckle wouldn't risk loosing Grissom forever by telling him he couldn't take another sabbatical. However, he did remind him more than once that he had taken a sabbatical the year before.

They told the team together, in the break room. Catherine would be in charge. They would receive help from the swing shift and a trainee would start in a week.

"You're leaving?" Greg asked, crushed, looking around in disbelief. Catherine and Brass just nodded, they had been expecting this for months.

"You do what you need to do." Said Warrick, hugging Sara. Grissom handed out assignments and they all said good-byes quickly. Work would not wait. Everyone left except for Nick, who had stood silently in the corner during the entire ordeal.

"I'm going to grab a few things from my office, than we can go home." said Grissom.

"I'll be there in a minutes." She said, nodding her head towards Nick.

"I'll be waiting." he kissed her quickly and left the room.

"You're mad." Said Sara, it wasn't a question.

"Why didn't you come to me, Sara?" Nick walked towards her, "I could help you through this."

"I'm not as strong as you, Nick." She said, feeling tears at the corner of her eyes, "I don't know how you went back into the field so soon after you were kidnapped. I couldn't do that. I can't do that." She looked away, "I need to get away from here. I need a chance to miss this place. I need to want to come back."

"You're stronger than I'll ever be." Said Nick, hugging her, trying not to cry. "You have the courage to admit that you're not ready to come back. I didn't. Warrick is right, Do what you need to do, than come back to us."

"I will." She promised, hugging him one last time before walking away to find Grissom.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put it in the first chapter... Disclaimer: CSI and NCIS have nothing to do with me and i have nothing to do with them. If I did they would crossover all the time.

A/N: written before the season premier of CSI (Dead Doll). So I'm probably going to ignore what actually happens.

Note on the A/N: Hey look I got the first part posted before the premiere. And unless Sara ends up alive, I'm going to just pretend the premiere never happened- ever. Long Live Sara.

**Washington Dulles Airport**

**Washington DC**

**Baggage Claim**

**The Following Week**

Abby waited excitedly for Sara and Grissom to get off the plane. She had made a sign that read, _welcome Sara and Grissom_ and wore a chauffeur's hat on her head.

"As if we wouldn't recognize you." Shouted Sara, breaking into a jog to catch up with Abby, who embraced her in a hug. Grissom followed with Bruno on a leash, happy to be out of his crate.

"Did you drug him up?" Asked Abby, looking at Bruno and petting him.

"He does look dopier than usual." Agreed Grissom

"The vet said it was a good idea." Said Sara, defensibly, "It's a long flight. He's fine." Sara pet the dog, who nuzzled her, appreciatively.

"The director sent a car. Seemed to think that you would get freaked out by riding in my hearse." She laughed, threading her arm through Sara's, "Got your bags already?"

"Yeah." Answered Sara, "We mailed most of our things. They should get here in a day or two." Grissom hauled a large suitcase behind him while Sara carried there laptops.

Abby led them to there car, they were parked at the curb, ten feet from the door.. One of the many advantages of having an NCIS agent was behind the wheel of a federally owned car.

"McGee be useful" Shouted Abby.

"You are sounding more and more like Gibbs everyday." Said McGee, angry at having been forced to make the trip to the airport.

"I'll take that as a compliment." They put the bags in the trunk and the foursome got into the car.

**Meanwhile at NCIS **

**Autopsy**

"Sara Sidle is coming back to DC." Ducky poured tea for himself and Gibbs, "Oh goodness, and this fellow she's seeing..."

"More than just seeing, Ducky." Gibbs said, taking the cookie that Ducky offered him.

"Dr. Grissom has been a great help on more than one case. I actually saw him lecture years ago at Dartmouth. Brilliant lecturer, renowned in his field."

"I know" said Gibbs, dryly, "I already talked to Abby"

"Well after everything that Sara's been through." said Ducky, "I'm not surprised her doctor suggested a sabbatical. I always thought Miss Sidle would make a fantastic teacher. Her becoming a criminalist was a great loss to the physics community."

"Sara Sidle waisting away in a classroom is not the best use of her skills." argued Gibbs.

"Well that's not up to you, Jethro..." Ducky was interrupted by Gibbs's cell phone, ringing loudly.

**Sara and Grissom's House **

**Washington DC.**

"This is way too much." Sara said as she walked into the gigantic house being provided to them by NCIS.

"Confiscated." McGee explained,

"You mean that the reason this house looks like it's owned and decorated by a drug kingpin is that it is." Grissom said looking around at that large rooms full of white furniture and gigantic mirrors.

"Was." Corrected McGee, showing them around the house. "We arrested him two months ago, "We'll hold onto the house as long as we need to and than we'll auction it off."

"Everything down to the mirrors on the ceiling belong to NCIS now." Said Abby

"There are no mirrors on the ceiling." Said Grissom looking up,

"Not in this room." Abby smiled at him causing Grissom to blush and Sara to laugh.

"What would you use it for if we weren't here?" asked Sara

"What ever we need it for." said DiNozzo, from the doorway. "Got a case. Gibbs wants everyone back at the office, including you." Tony nodded towards Grissom. "Welcome." her turned to smile at Sara and shake her hand.

Grissom narrowed his eyes at DiNozzo. He had heard about his reputation from Catherine, who seemed to find his often juvenile behavior funny and charming.

"They just got here." Abby pouted, pulling out her cell phone to call Gibbs. Her phone rang, as it often did when she was about to call Gibbs. He called her first.

"Gibbs." She answered, "Can I stay and play with Sara until the evidence gets back to the lab?"

"I'll call you when it's on the way."

"Oh I love you." She said, enthusiastically, causing everyone is the room to look at her. "I'll see you later. Somewhere out there is a coffee with your name on it."

"You're the best Abbs." Answered Gibbs, she could hear him smile.

"No, you are." Abby smiled and hung up the phone. "Gibbs said I can stay with Sara until you bring me evidence. Now off you go, you have a crime seen waiting for you."

"Oh I brought you your car." DiNozzo handed her a small skull key chain holding at least 20 keys, "And please don't ask me to drive it again."

"Oh, Tony." Abby hugged him, "Don't tell me your afraid to drive my little hearse."

"It's bubblegum pink." He said.

"I know that's my favorite part."

"Come on." Tony said, "Boss wants us on the scene ASAP and we still have to grab our gear. I don't want Ziva to beat us there" The men left, leaving Abby to show Sara and Bruno their new home.

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS**

**Two hours later**

"And this is my lab." Abby showed Sara around, proudly introducing her to every machine.

"Greg would be on his knees worshiping if he saw this." Sara was looking at the Mass Spectrometer, "Is this the G-4000?"

"One and the same." Abby said, looking at the machine lovingly, "I call it Vera. Or major mass spectrometer."

"Spectacular." Said Sara, taking a look at the machine from every angle.

"Abby, you're going to think it's your birthday when you see what I brought you." McGee pushed a large hand truck, full of computers and telephones, "Guy was running a telemarketing firm from his living room."

"Need this tested for gunshot residue." DiNozzo walked in with several large evidence bags full of clothing. "Apparently I'm not the only one who hates getting those phone calls."

"Boss wants this done first." Said McGee

"Actually." Said Ziva, "He wants Abby to go through the primary hard drive." Abby began signing all of the appropriate papers and organizing the evidence. Sara looked at the evidence, through the bag, her curiosity peaked.

"Any reason why you are all standing around instead of working." Gibbs barked at the team. He stood next to Grissom, they both looked wearily at the team before taking long drinks from their coffee.

"On it Boss." Said DiNozzo. McGee and Ziva followed him out quickly.

"Brought you coffee." Abby handed him a cup of coffee and he discarded the empty one in his hand.

"And this is for you." Gibbs proudly handed Abby a Caf!Pow. She kissed him on the cheek and took her drink. Grissom watched the two with interest.

"Thank you."

"You got anything yet?" Gibbs asked jokingly.

"Gibbs!" Said Abby, "I've literally only had this stuff for thirty seconds." her eyes widened before she realized he was kidding.

"Well this should help." Gibbs pulled out an ID badge and handed it to Sara, "I had the director push through your credentials."

"Jethro, I'm supposed to be teaching a class at Georgetown."

"Starting in a week." Said Gibbs, "No excuses, I want results in an hour." Gibbs left quickly, leaving Grissom, Sara staring at each other and Abby rushing to work.

"I had no idea." Grissom said.

"I know." Sara smiled at him, "it's fine, what else would I be doing?"

"Grissom!" barked Gibbs from the evidence. "Get your ass in gear or I'll start calling you probie."

**Gibbs's House**

**Later That Night**

Abby walked down Gibbs steps, holding a six pack of beer. He was working on his boat and didn't appeared to not notice her. She attempted to sneak up behind her but he surprised her, turning around and quickly grabbing her and the beer before either fell to the ground.

"You scared the crap out of me." said Abby, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on a Marine Abbs." He said before adding, "I didn't mean to scare you. Want a drink?"

"I'll trade you a beer for whatever is in that bottle." She handed him a beer before taking the rest to a small refrigerators in the corner of the basement, "I heard you let everyone go home at a reasonable hour."

"Never hurt to let a suspect sit alone in a cold cell over night." He answered, pouring Abby a drink and opening his beer.

"Wouldn't be because it's Sara and Grissom's first night in DC and you were actually being nice."

"Not possible." Said Gibbs. Watching as Abby grabbed sand paper, a block and got to work on the side of his boat. He took a moment to admire the sight of her, sanding his boat, reaching up in her mini skirt and short top, exposing glimpses of her many tattoos. His phone rang, loudly interrupting his thoughts.

**Meanwhile at Sara and Grissom's...**

Sara lay on the king size bed, staring at herself in the mirrors, suspended from the ceiling.

"Very weird." She said out loud. Bruno jumped onto the bed and lay next to her. She heard Grissom turn off the shower.

"I'm sorry about today." Grissom walked into the bedroom, wearing the robe Sara gave him for Christmas.

"About what?" She asked, genuinely confused

"I don't want you to feel pressured into working at NCIS."

"Oh that, Jethro's been trying to get me to work at NCIS for years." Sara smiled at Grissom, "It's only until I start teaching and I like working with Abby." She pursed her lips and looked at Grissom, "You look good in that robe."

"I'll have to thank the women who gave it to me." He returned her smile and walked towards the bed. Sara held her hand out to him, pulling him towards her. He kissed her- eager to feel her beneath him. He was pulling off her shirt when his cell phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." She said, kissing him again. He followed her advise and responded fully to her kiss. "How do you like DC so far?"she asked as he kissed his way from her neck to her navel.

"Liking it more every second..." Grissom cell phone rang again, followed quickly by Sara's.

"That can't be good." she said grabbing their phones. "It's NCIS."

"We need to answer it." He said, "Gibbs has these..."

"Rules, I know." Said Sara answering her phone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CSI and NCIS have nothing to do with me and i have nothing to do with them. If I did they would crossover all the time.

**NCIS**

**Gibbs's Office**

**Bullpen**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Grissom and Sara walked into the bullpen, looking like they had just rolled out of bed. They were both holding large travel mugs of coffee and looked around the office Ziva, McGee and Tony were already at there desks, awaiting instruction.

"What's going on?" asked Grissom.

"Not a clue." said Tony without opening his eyes.

"Abby said Gibbs got a call from Detective Morris at Metro police and told her to call everyone in." Everyone turn at the sound of the door to MTAC opening. Gibbs walked out quickly, looking angry and determined, followed by the director who looked shaken.

"Metro police just pulled the body of an NCIS special agent out of a dumpster." Said Gibbs to his team, who stood, momentarily shocked, "Grab your gear."

"Who?" Asked Tony

"Leon Metcaf." He answered, knowing that his team knew the young agent. Gibbs himself had worked with the junior agent a few times, finding him to be both a quick study and highly motivated. The team silently grabbed their gear, taking in the news that their co-worker was dead.

"Sara." Said Gibbs, motioning her over to him, "I need you in the field."

"Jethro?" Sara shook her head, "Working in the lab is one thing..." Grissom over heard the conversation and walked towards them, catching Gibbs's eye.

"Gibbs." Grissom's voice resonated through the office, causing the team to top and watch the scene before them.

"No." said Gibbs, "We've got a dead NCIS special agent. All hands on deck."

"One case." Sara said, surprising herself and Grissom, who looked at her proudly.

"Deal." Gibbs shook Sara's hand and pulled out his cell phone to make a call. They took the elevator to the garage. Abby was waiting by there car with an NCIS jacket and hat for Sara. She handed Sara a clip board.

"You have to sign for this." Abby opened a case containing an NCIS standard issue hand gun and ammunition. Abby took a moment to admire the two CSI's wearing NCIS gear. Sara looked every inch the special agent. "Go get him." Abby looked at Gibbs and he nodded at her curtly before getting in the car. Abby watched them drive away before heading down to her lab to prepare for the on slot of evidence soon to come.

**M Street **

**Washington DC**

"Detective Morris" Gibbs walked up to the man shaking his hand, "What do we got."

"Club owner called it in." The detective led Gibbs over to the dumpster to get a better look, "Pulled his ID before we moved the body. Saw he was NCIS and called you."

"Move anything?" Gibbs asked

"Club owner open the top of the dumpster, roped off the area. Figured you'd want your team to handle the rest."

"Figured right." Gibbs sighed, "Thanks Morris."

"No problem Gibbs. Let me know if we can help you with anything."

"Will do." he nodded before calling his team off the crime scene.

"Ziva photograph, DiNozzo, measure and sketch, McGee perimeter. Double time, I want everything done and ready to transport in an hour."

"He's been dead for at least a week." Said Grissom, shining his flashlight into the dumpster, noticing the maggots in the victim's mouth. "Where is the ME."

"Mr Palmer got us lost again." Said Ducky walking towards them.

"You programed the navigator." Said Palmer, carrying all of their equipment.

"You know that I don't really know how to do it." Ducky shook his head at Palmer before noticing Sara, standing next to the dumpster. "Sara Sidle, as I live and breath." he took her hand and kissed it grandly.

"Ducky." said Sara, blushing.

"You must come to tea, mother would love to see you."

"Catch up later." Said Gibbs. Grissom was scooping maggots into a sample jar. He pulled a piece of beef jerky from his pocket and placed the samples back into his kit.

"Oh dear." Said Ducky, looking into the dumpster, "Poor boy." They took a moment to honer the victim before getting back to work.

**Leon Metcaf's Apartment**

**Washington DC**

"How did it take a week for anyone to notice he was gone?" Asked McGee, looking around at the small, clean apartment.

"He was supposed to be on vacation." Answered Tony, looking at a print out of a flight itinerary, "According to this he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow morning."

"I think it's a safe bet he didn't get on that plane." Said Sara, walking into the bedroom, "An open half packed suitcase on the bed and..."

"Sara?" Tony called out, walking toward the bedroom. Less than ten minutes after Gibbs made Tony promise to watch out out Sara and she was out of his sight.

"Your special agent has a secret." Sara said appearing in the doorway suddenly, causing Tony to jump. "Black plate on the bed, rolled up $100 dollar bill a lighter and traces of white powder."

"Cocaine?" Asked McGee surprised.

"Maybe but I'm betting not." Sara reached out a gloved hand and pulled a prescription bottle off of the nightstand, "Oxycotin."

"Someone was crushing it up and snorting it." Said DiNozzo grimly.

"Prescription is for a Rebbecca Stanford." Sara said before placing the bottle in an evidence bag.

"Girlfriend maybe." Said Ziva, popping out of the walk in closet, causing Tony to jump in surprise for the second time in five minutes, "Half the closet is full of women's clothing. Size four."

"Not necessarily a women." Said Tony, "We had this case once where..."

"Tampons in the bathroom!" Shouted Sara.

"That on the other usually means it's actually a woman." McGee said.

"Ziva, photograph, McGee measure and sketch." Said Tony, "Sara, you're with me."

After calling Gibbs and Grissom to update them on the case, they spent the next two hours gathering evidence and boxing things up to send back to Abby.

**Home of Rebbecca Standford**

**Two Hours Later**

Tony, Ziva and Sara stood on Rebbecca Standford's doorstep. Ziva and Tony argued lightly. Sara had already learned how to tune out the sound of there bickering. She rang the doorbell twice before someone finally came to the door. She was short, blond and very pretty.

"Rebbecca Standford?" Asked DiNozzo

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes and looked at them suspiciously.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am." said Sara

"I'm special agent DiNozzo, NCIS. This is officer David and CSI Sidle. We'd like to ask you a few questions." They flashed their identification.

"And I'd like to be the queen of the world and wear a shiny hat." She answered, "It's the middle of the night. I'd like to go to sleep."

"Well than all you have to do is tell us how a prescription bottle with your name on it ended up in a dead NCIS agent's house." Ziva stared the women down until she let them in.

"Excuse me?" said Rebbecca

"Special Agent Leon Metcaf was found dead earlier tonight." said Sara.

"Leon." Rebbecca sat down on the couch, seemingly in shock, "What happened?"

"You tell us." Said Sara, "When did you last see him?"

"A little over a week ago. My boyfriend, Mark dragged me to a party at his house. They are old college buddies. We stayed for a few hours, we got into a fight so I left."

"What did you fight about?" asked Tony

"It was a party full of old college buddies. Mark was acting like an immature jerk." She sighed, "He was flirting with another girl at the party. I got mad." She smiled, "it was silly. We made up the next day."

"Who was the girl?"

"Just some girl. What does it matter?"

"We like to cover our bases." Explained Tony, smiling tightly.

"I can't help but notice that you haven't explained the drugs." Sara looked at her, "I suggest you do so before we bring you in for questioning."

"I have a prescription. I only had a few left."

"Which you shared with other people." Said Said, "It's a level two narcotic, that's..."

"A few years at least with mandatory sentencing guideline." Answered Tony.

"Erica Newhouse, Leon's girlfriend." She spat out bitterly, "Mark and Leon together, it's like ..."

"Two dogs fighting over a stone." Said Ziva.

"A bone, Ziva." said Tony, "Bone."

"Whatever." Said Ziva dismissively.

"We'll need your boyfriend's name and address." said Sara, handing Rebbecca a pen and paper.

**NCIS**

**Abby's Lab**

**An Hour Later**

"It's definitely Oxycotin." Said Abby, swaying slightly to the sound of a dirge, playing in the background, "But Leon's drug tests were negative for everything. Not even an aspirin in his system."

"Is there a chance the drugs would out of his system by the time you tested his blood?" asked McGee.

"You have to be alive to metabolize drugs, Tim." Abby shook her head at McGee, "Besides I tested his hair. Leon was drug free for at least a month and a half.

"The the drugs weren't his." said McGee, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Gibbs.

"We knew that already." said Gibbs.

"But there's more Gibbs." Said Abby, brightly, "I pulled a print off the lighter. It wasn't Leon's or Rebecca's."

"Got a name?" asked Gibbs

"And an address." Abby handed him a slip of paper and smiled while she received a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Grissom?" asked McGee suddenly

"Over there." Abby pointed to the corner of her lab that Grissom had taken over. He was currently extracting DNA from the maggots in an attempt to specify the time of death.

"Grissom." said McGee. Grissom didn't turn around apparently impervious to both McGee's shouting and Abby's loud music."

"Oh that won't work." Said Abby smiling, stamping her platformed foot on the ground several times until Grissom turned around.

"Yes Abby?" Said Grissom, pulling ear plugs out of his ears.

"Wise, wise man." said Gibbs

"Boys need you." Said Abby, glaring at Gibbs's, "And I'm playing it out of respect for Leon.

"Got a lead." Gibbs walked out the door followed by McGee.

"I think he wants you to follow them." Said Abby, "I'll finish extracting the DNA."

"Thank you, Abby." Grissom said, rushing out the door to meet Gibbs and McGee in the elevator.

TBC

A/N: No reviews make the writer sad... I'm just saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. NCIS and CSI are the property of CBS and those folks. They have nothing to to with me and I have nothing to do with them.

A/N: This chapter is mostly just the case. But I'll be catching up with the GSR in the next chapter.

**Mark Peterson's Apartment**

**Washington DC**

Tony, Ziva and Sara were walking up to Mark Peterson's building when they heard Gibbs's car tires squeal as he took a turn too fast. They watched as he parked and get out of the car.

"I'm driving back." Said Grissom firmly as he got out of the car, "You're a maniac." They walked towards the apartment building.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tony smiled and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What did you find out?" Gibbs asked

"Rebbecca Stanford attended a party at Leon's eight days ago" Sara read from her notes, "She went with her boyfriend, Mark Peterson who was an old college buddy of Leon's."

"According to Miss Standford, Mark was flirting with Leon's girlfriend and they have history of competitive behavior." said DiNozzo.

"Mark Peterson's prints were on the lighter used to crush the oxycotin." said McGee.

"What's he in the system for?" Asked Sara.

"He was arrested a few years ago for beating up his girlfriend." McGee read off of his PDA and Grissom watched Sara for the inevitable reaction. The shift in her energy was almost imperceptible but Grissom moved to stand next to her, wanting to be close to Sara when they saw this man.

"Anyone talk to the girlfriend yet?" Asked Gibbs.

"Um not yet Boss." answered Tony, wincing before the Gibbs's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"On it, Boss." Said Tony.

"Sara, McGee." Said Gibbs, who was watching Sara, carefully, "Go with Tony. Ziva your with me" Grissom prepared for Sara to fight the order, but she simply nodded. Grissom grabbed her hand and squeezed it briefly before the team divided up once more.

Gibbs led the way into the apartment followed by Grissom and Ziva. They arrived at his door and Gibbs knocked loudly. When the door didn't open immediately, Ziva took a turn to knock began pounding loudly until a bleary eyed man came to the door.

"Mark Peterson?" Asked Gibbs, already not liking the man.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The man asked, angrily

"NCIS." Gibbs flashed his badge and pushed passed the man into his apartment.

"We're were you eight days ago?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question." demanded Ziva, crowding into his personal space.

"I have to check my palm pilot." he answered

"Check it." Said Grissom, narrowing his eyes at the man, "We'll wait."

"Um, I worked until six." answered Mark, looking through his palm pilot. Than I went to a party with my girlfriend."

"You see Leon Metcaf at this party?" asked DiNozzo.

"It was his party." answered Mark, annoyed.

"And Erica Newhouse?" asked Ziva.

"Of course, she is his girlfriend."

"Was." clarified Gibbs, "Metro police pulled Leon's body out of a dumpster six hours ago."

"Oh, god. How?" Mark sat down on his couch. Gibbs's cell phone rang and he answered it. Leaving Grissom and Ziva to question the suspect.

"Talk to me Ducky." He said

"Usually I would lecture you on your phone decorum but considering the circumstances I'll let it slide. I have preliminary autopsy results. And there's something you are going to want to see."

"See you in twenty minutes, Ducky." Gibbs shut his phone, "Ducky's got results for us, we've got to get back to NCIS."

"Anything I can help you with, just let me know." said mark, heading towards the door to let them out.

"Oh we're not done with you yet." Gibbs said entering his personal space, "You're coming with us."

"Am I under arrest?" asked Mark.

"Any reason you should be?" asked Ziva.

"Three federal agents come to my house in the middle of the night and tell me to come with them." said Mark, "What would you think?"

"Actually, he's on loan from the Las Vegas, crime lab." Said Gibbs, pointing to Grissom.

"I see his point though." Grissom mused as he placed his hand on Mark Peterson's back, leading him out the door.

**Erica Newhouse's Apartment**

**Washington DC**

Tony banged on the door for the forth time in a row.

"I don't think she's home, Tony." said McGee.

"You want to go back to the office and tell Gibbs that she wasn't home?" said Tony.

"Good point." Said McGee, knocking loudly on the door, "Miss Newhouse!" He called through the door.

"She's not home." McGee, DiNozzo and Sara turned to find Erica's neighbor standing in the hall. Her apartment door open, "I think she's on vacation or something."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sara.

"She hasn't been home for..." The women paused, thinking, "A week at least."

"Did she tell you that she was planning on going out of town."

"No, but she keeps to herself. Nice girl. Quiet. That boyfriend of her always helped me carry my groceries up the stairs. Sweet couple. They remind me of my late husband and I." The women smiled, "When we were young of course."

"Thank you ma'am." Said McGee, "If you see her, can you tell her we need to talk to her." he handed the women his card.

"Naval Criminal investigative Services." the women squinted at the card, "That's certainly a mouthful, she's not in any trouble is she?"

"No ma'am, we just need to talk to her." Sara smiled kindly.

**NCIS**

**Bull Pen**

**Twenty minutes Later**

"Erica Newhouse hasn't been at work in a week." Said Sara, hanging up the phone, "Her boss seems more worried than pissed. He tried to file a missing persons report but apparently metro police laughed him out of the office. Apparently they don't take someone not showing up for work as a sign that they might be missing." Sara looked angry.

"We have to get into her house." Said Tony, grabbing his gear.

"We don't have a warrant an there is no official missing persons report on her yet."

"Abby already took care of that." Said DiNozzo, placing his gun in his holster, "And NCIS doesn't need to wait for a warrant." he walked out the door, followed by McGee and Sara.

**Meanwhile in autopsy...**

"As you can see." Said Ducky showing Gibbs, Ziva and Grissom the victim's cat scan, "His head struck something hard and sharp, possibly the corner of a table, Abby will be able to tell you what it was exactly, she's already working on it. It caused a subdural hematoma. Eventually he bled to death."

"How long did it take?" asked Grissom, looking at the cat scan.

"A few hours at least." Answered Ducky, "Judging from the clotting, I'd say no more than five."

"He was conscious." Said Grissom, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, but certainly altered. He would have had a head ache, dizziness."

"Why didn't he go to a hospital?" Asked Gibbs.

"I don't know. Chances are a craniotomy would have saved his life." Said Ducky sadly. Gibbs turned to leave suddenly.

"Grissom, Ziva."

"Coming Gibbs." Said Ziva as they followed him out.

**Erica Newhouse's Apartment**

**Washington DC**

**"**Barely looks like anyone actually lives here." Said McGee walking around the apartment.

"Probably doesn't." Said Sara, "Judging by the amount of her things at his apartment, she's keeping this place in name only."

"Somethings hinky." Said Tony, looking around the apartment.

"Somethings happened to her." Agreed Sara, nodding. "But this isn't our crime scene. I want to go back to Metcaf's apartment. We missed something." She walked out, leaving the two agents to grabs their things and follow her out quickly.

**NCIS Special Agent Leon Metcaf's Apartment**

**Washington DC.**

Sara walked into the apartment, kit in hand, looking around, searching for something she missed. She was sure there was something they had missed as she pulled out her bottle of luminal and began spraying it almost indiscriminately around the apartment.

Tony watched her, unsure. They investigated crime scene but this was different. Sara was a pure scientist in the way that Tony, Ziva, Gibbs or even McGee would never be.

"Got something." Said Sara from the front hall. The luminal exposed what was clearly there primary crime scene in the front hall.

"That's where Leon struck his head." said McGee, stand next to an entry table.

"What does this look like to you?" Asked Tony, looking around the hallway. Thing were becoming clear.

"A fight." Said Sara.

"Fist fight. I'm betting." said Tony, remembering the brawls he had been involved in in college. It was easy for them to get out of hand. All it took was one bad reaction to a punch. One stumble into a table.

"Accident?" Asked McGee.

"Maybe." Said Sara, "With Leon. But that doesn't explain what happened to Erica."

"And it doesn't explain why he didn't go the the hospital when according to Ducky, it took him five hours to bleed out."

**NCIS Interrogation**

Mark Peterson sat alone in the interrogation room. He looked nervous. Grissom could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he decided how to play it.

"Mark." Gibbs sat down and looked at the man. "Tell me about the party."

"Which party?" He asked. Gibbs fought the urge to throw the man against the wall.

"NCIS special agent Leon Metcaf's party." Said Gibbs.

"It was just a party." he answered, sharply. Gibbs stared at him. Grissom watched in amazement as the man began to crumble before his very eyes. Ziva had entered the room and stood against the wall watching.

"Just a party?" Ziva asked, not moving from her spot against the wall.

"Take us through the evening." Said Gibbs.

"Becky and I showed up around nine. There were already at least fifty people there. Leon was in a good mood."

"Introduce you to his girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Mark sighed, deeply.

"How long have the two of you been friends?"

"Me and Leon?" He answered, "Since the first day of college. We were roommates." He smiled at the memory.

"And yet you killed him." Said Ziva.

"I didn't... It was just a stupid fight..."

"It was an accident." supplied Gibbs, reading an e-mail from Tony off of his PDA.

"Yes." Mark seemed relieved that it was coming out into the open, "Just a fist fight. We've had a million of them. He hit his head but he said he was fine."

"He wasn't fine." Said Gibbs watching him carefully, "He was dying." Mark began crying into his hands.

"I went back the next day." Said Mark, "He didn't come to the door. I used the key he gave me for emergencies. He was laying on the couch. I thought he was sleeping at first.

"Why did you dump the body? Why didn't you just call the police?" Asked Ziva, as always not surprised by the depravity of the human soul.

"Because it was my fault. I begged him not to go to the hospital. I told him he was fine." He cried harder, "I have a record. I don't want to go to jail."

"Well I'm not sure how well that's going to work out for you." Ziva smirked at him.

"Where is Erica." Asked Sara, bursting in through the interrogation door. Grissom still stood behind the glass, watching the scene, knowing enough to not get in Sara's way when she had that look in her eye. Gibbs, unfortunately was not aware of this fact.

"Sara." Gibbs looked at her, "We are handling this."

"Erica Newhouse is missing." Sara looked at Mark and walked towards him

"You're a handful." Mark said, looking at her with some level of amusement.

"You don't know a handful." Said Ziva, standing next to Sara as their arms were crossed and they stared at Mark.

"We found the blood Mark, it wasn't Leon's." Sara studied the man who appeared to be growing nervous, "Where is she."

"You really don't want to make us ask twice." Said Ziva. Gibbs smiled to himself, leaving the two angry women to handle Mark Peterson. Serves him right for smacking around his girlfriends, thought Gibbs.

**An House Later**

**Mark Peterson's Apartment**

At first, Grissom had been reluctant to allow Sara to go on what they all still hoped was a rescue and not a recovery mission. He felt as though the situration hit too close to home for Sara. In truth, it had hit to close to home for Grissom. But Sara had insistsed and Grissom didn't want her to go without him. Together, the team set out to find Erica.

After twenty minutes alone with Ziva and Sara, Mark Peterson had finally admitted that he had Erica in his basement. She was tied up in his basement. He didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't bring himself to kill her but since she had witnessed the fight, he felt as though he couldn't let her go either.

"Tony, McGee, clear the upstairs. Ziva and I will take the basement." He turned to Sara, "You stay here until we clear the building, you got that?"

"Got it boss." she said sarcastically. The team had the building clear in moments.

Sara was in the room only seconds after the NCIS agents had cleared it. Erica was in an abandoned wood working shop in the corner of the basement. She was handcuffed to an old pipe.

"Ziva!" Yelled Gibbs, get those cuffs off of her. Tony call an ambulance." Ziva got cuffs off of her in under a minute. It was Sara who help the girls hand while they waited for the ambulance. Grissom who stood by her side the entire time.

Erica Newhouse was dehydrated and had obviously been roughed up over the last week but apart from that she was in remarkably good physical health. Sara sat by her bed until the girls parent's arrived. She gave her the name of her own therapist in DC. She shared her own experience in the desert with her.

When Sara walked out of the hospital the next day, her confidence had returned. The slight swagger in her walk that Grissom loved so much was back. That's my girl, Grissom thought as he watched her, that's my girl.

TBC

Thank you for to all those who reviewed. Really motivated me to finish and post this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. NCIS and CSI are the property of CBS and those folks. They have nothing to to with me and I have nothing to do with them.

A/N: Don't you LOVE premier week!?!

**Grissom and Sara's Home**

**Washington DC**

**That Night**

Grissom and Sara walked through the door to there house. They were greeted by Bruno who happily sniffed them both. Grissom grabbed the leash,

"I know it's my turn to walk Bruno, but any chance you'd come with me?" Grissom asked her.

"Hmm, maybe." She smiled at him.

"What if I sweetened the deal?" He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her neck.

"What are you offering?" She smiled.

"I was thinking I could cook you dinner."

"If you add desert to that, you've got yourself a deal." She kissed his back until Bruno began barking, desperate to be let out. They took Bruno out and when they returned Grissom began cooking dinner as promised. He kept looking at her and after a while Sara had to ask.

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You keep looking at me."

"I look at you a lot, you're a beautiful women."

"This feels different." She looked at him with eyes that as always seemed to see through her, directly to her soul. He sighed deeply as he filled their plates with pasta and vegetables.

"How did it go today?" He said finally as he put their plates on the table.

"Ah, I thought so."

"What?"

"You're worried."

"Yes, I worry about you. I love you. I didn't want you to go into the field until you were ready. Gibbs forced you..."

"I could have said no."

"That's not how it looked."

"Jethro wouldn't have asked me to go into the field if he didn't think I was ready."

"So Gibbs makes the decisions, not you. Not us?" Grissom paused and looked at Sara.

"Is this about me going back into the field or the fact that it was Jethro who asked me?"

"Sara." Said Grissom, looking at her, exacerbated.

"Gil." She looked at him. He looked away. She didn't often use his first name and when she did, it was usually because she was angry.

"He has... feelings for you." Grissom suddenly took an intense interest in the pasta wrapped around his fork.

"Griss..." Sara looked as though she was about to laugh, "Griss, trust me. Those feelings are long gone. For both of us." she added.

"I'm not so sure."

"I am." Sara said with a finality that meant the conversation was over.

**Abby's Lab**

**The Next Day**

_"I took the photos from your latest bug __extravaganza__ and I translated it into an animated computer program that can tell us time of death in a matter of hours instead of days."_ Abby signed to Grissom. Over the week they spent together, they often signed to each other. They both found it a great relieve from talking. Though when she really got going, she signed so fast that even Grissom occasionally had trouble keeping up with her.

_"I'm a scientist._ _I like to see it." _Grissom signed back, though he had to admit he was impressed.

_"I'm a scientist and this is the future." _She smiled at him_, "I admit it's not nearly as interesting to watch."_

Gibbs watched from the doorway as Grissom and Abby signed to one another. They worked well together but it was more than that. They signed fluidly with one another in a manner that came with learning ASL as a child. They signed with a sort of grace that Gibbs felt he would never be able to master. Watching them, he could feel his gut churning. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was jealous. Pushing the thought out of his mind he walked into the room.

"Gibbs." Abby shouted, as happy to see him as ever. She took the Caf!Pow he offered and kissed him impulsively of the cheek.

**Eight Years Ago**

**Gibbs's Apartment**

**Paris**

Jenny Sheppard lay in bed, satisfied but not sleepy. After ten minutes of starring at the ceiling while Gibbs snored beside her, she gave up on sleep and got out of bed. To say that he kept his apartment cold was an understatement. She was freezing. She grabbed a small blanket off of the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself.

Walking into the living room, Jenny considered making herself a cup of tea and decided against it. She and Gibbs had been working undercover together for almost a year. They had been sleeping together for almost six months. As Jenny looked around the room she saw almost nothing of the real Gibbs reflected in it.

She searched the bookshelves for something to read. Most of them were in French, in keeping with their undercover mission. While Jenny spoke and read French fluently, she search the shelves for anything in English. She longed to spend a few moments emerged is her mother tongue.

After scanning three shelves she found what she was looking for, a single book written in English, crammed into the shelf. Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, it was old and warn, obviously read often and loved by at least one owner.. It had to be one of Gibbs's personal books. She was surprised to say the least. She had never thought that Jethro would be into Science fiction. She took it out with some excitement. She hadn't read the book in years and it was one of her favorites.

She sat down in Gibbs's most comfortable chair and opened the book, happily reading the first page. She started flipping through the book, looking for her favorite part. That's when she found it.

It was a picture of Jethro with a women. He had his arm around her and was smiling wider than she had ever seen. He was looking at the women and they were obviously in love. She was pretty with shiny brown hair that curled slightly around her face as it fell to her shoulders, the gap in her front teeth only serving to make her more beautiful.

She heard Gibbs in the bedroom. He was stirring. Jenny looked at the bedroom and thought about all of the things that she still didn't know about him. When she heard him get out of bed, she shoved the picture back into the book and replaced it on the shelf. She was on her way back to bed when he appeared in the doorway.

"You're awake." he said, stating the obvious.

"Couldn't sleep." She explained, smiling at him, hoping that she didn't look too suspicious.

"Bed's cold without you." He held his hand out to her and led her back to bed.

"You know if you turned the heat up that wouldn't be a problem."

"I prefer to warm my bed the old fashioned way." Gibbs picked her up and carried her to the bed

"I see what you mean." she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Forgetting about the women in the photograph.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please don't make me beg for it. I mean I can do begging, if that's what you want, but I'd rather not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and CBS belong to CBS and sadly not to me.

**Georgetown University**

**Lecture hall 223**

**Washington DC**

**Present day**

Sara's First Day of Class

Sara was an hour and a half into her first lecture when she looked at her watch and realized she had gone ten minutes over her allotted time. 200 students looked at her with rapt attention as she showed them slides from cases solved using various techniques derived from physics. Abby sat in the front row as promised, taking detailed notes on her lap top.

"That's all for today. I'll see you on Wednesday." The students began talking to each other as they gathered there things and filed out of the class room. Abby looked at Sara with a smile,

"Not bad professor Sidle." She teased

"Really?" Asked Sara anxiously.

"I knew this would be a good fit." Said the head of the physics department, who had been watching from the back row.

"Professor Hinkins." said Sara, "I didn't finish on time."

"And not one student even attempted to leave until you dismissed them. If that's not a sign of a born teacher, I don't know what is." He chuckled to himself, "Besides, If you remember... My lectures tend to go a bit long as well."

"A bit." Sara smiled at him. She had taken at least one class with him per semester while in graduate school. Not one time had they been let out on time.

"Your lesson plans look great. The syllabus seems tough but doable. I have high hopes for you Sara." The professor shook hand, "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Was it really ok?" Sara asked, once he was gone.

"Brilliant." Abby assured her, "I don't have to be back at NCIS for another hour. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Love too." Sara answered.

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS **

**Later that Same Day**

"You should have seen her." Abby said as Gibbs walked in holding a coffee for himself and a Caf!Pow for Abby

"Good teacher?" Gibbs asked, looking at Abby as he handed her the Caf!Pow

"That's the understatement of the year." said Abby, pulling up the test results she wanted to give to Gibbs. "She definite has a future in teaching if she wants it."

"She's an investigator." Answered Gibbs firmly. "She belongs in the field, not in front of a classroom."

"People change." said Abby, looking at Gibbs, wondering why he was so insistent that Sara get back into the field.

"People don't change." Said Gibbs, lost in his own thoughts, "Not in anyway that really matters."

"Gibbs." Said Abby, turning to look at him, "You didn't think one case back in the field would make her want to go back?"

"Maybe." Gibbs admitted, "We solved the case and saved the girl. Very few things are better than that."

"You thought she would realize how much she missed it and want to be a CSI again." Abby smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him, "You're a lot nicer than most people think you are."

"No I'm not." He insisted, gratefully excepting her hug.

**Sara and Grissom's House**

**Washington DC**

**That Night**

Grissom opened the door the the palatial mansion that had become his home. Home because Sara was waiting for him. He heard the sound of laughter as soon as he opened the door. Sara's laughter was like music. He followed it to the living room where he found Sara sitting on the floor playing some kind of video game.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked, amused,

"Playing guitar hero, Abby lent me her play station two." Said Sara, without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I'm going to make dinner." Grissom bent over to kiss Sara on the cheek. She turned her head and caught his lips. She dropped the controller and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her up, until they were both standing and held in earnest, needing to feel her close to him.

"You ok?" She asked him as he held her tightly.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." He answered, his voice catching with the strain of the day. He kissed her again.

"It goes both ways Griss. Sometimes it's my turn to take care of you." Sara looked at him, taking a deep breath, "Did it scare you, when I went back into the field?" She asked softly, watching his eyes, he nodded.

"Yes." his voice was horse.

"It scared me too." Sara admitted, "But here I am."

"And we're ok."

"We're ok."

**Georgetown University**

**Lecture hall 223**

**Wednesday**

An hour after the class began, Sara lectured as she flipped through slides. The class was again, starring at her with rapt attention. This time it had only taken her a moment or two to become comfortable in front of the class. Abby still sat front row center, taking lightning fast notes on her laptop and asking questions that were far over the head of anyone in the class but still far too interesting to not answer.

She was about the dismiss the class when she noticed him, standing in the back of the class watching her carefully. She had expected Grissom to come in the spy on her but Jethro being here was a surprise. Gibbs made his way down the stair, hugging the wall attempting to not interrupt. He held his omnipresent cup of coffee and attempted to sign something to Abby who was scowling at him for interrupting the class. He held up a Caf!Pow, he had clearly brought for her and she smiled slightly at the sight of it. Sara tried to not be distracted by his presents but it was impossible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Sara said, turning towards Gibbs, "It seems we have a guest. Introduce yourself to the class, Jethro." She said causing Abby to smile and Gibbs to role his eyes.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He answered, pulling out his badge to show the class, flashing the gun in his hip. "And if you don't mind getting out of class a little early, I need to borrow your teacher for a case." Sara nodded, dismissing her class

"Don't forget lab reports are due on Monday and I don't take late papers." The class grumbled and made there way out of the classroom. Gibbs made his way to Sara.

"You didn't answer your phone." Said Gibbs, accusingly

"I'm not one of your agents, Jethro. I don't have to jump to the ceiling every time my phone rings." Sara gathered her materials, "What's the case?"

"Your bug man is already on the scene." He said, "I need you and Abby in the lab, double time. Unless of course you're willing to go back out into the field."

"I've got papers to grade and an experiment to prepare for next week."

"So the lab?" Gibbs asked

"I'm fine with that, you might have to drag Abby away." Sara motioned to Abby, who was still in her chair, only now she was surrounded by several young men and one very wide eyed female.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted, louder than he intended. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gibbs." She smiled at him.

"If you're done fawning over my forensics specialist. I need her." he looked at her intensely. The students jumped and quickly left the room. Abby gathered her materials and followed Gibbs and Sara out the door.

**NCIS**

**The bull pen/ Gibbs's Office**

**Half hour later.**

Grissom walked into the bull pen as Gibbs's was divided up the work load among the team who included much to his dismay Sara. She waved at him as she rushed out the door after Ziva, Tony and McGee. As soon as they were out of sight, Grissom turned to Gibbs and glared at him.

"Gibbs" He shouted

"You're late and I don't have time for this."

"I was in MTAC with the director." Grissom answered.

"Elevator." Gibbs walked towards the elevator.

"Fine" Grissom followed him. The elevator doors closed and Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." Gibbs answered starring at Grissom, ready for a fight.

"She said one case. One case back in the field. It's been less than a week and you've already got her back in the field."

"It's were she belongs." Gibbs defended

"I know. But it has to be her choice, her decision."

"You mean yours." Gibbs shot back, "She was back at the crime lab for six months without going back into the field. You and I both know that's a recipe for loosing your nerve." Grissom sighed. Gibbs was right and there was no denying it.

"I wanted her to be ready."

"She is ready, Grissom." Gibbs looked at the other man with understanding. "You couldn't force her back into the field. I understand that but it's what she needs. She belongs in the field and I don't think she'll be happy with herself or anyone until she overcomes her fear and this is the only way to do it."

"I know." Grissom admitted, "I just don't like seeing..."

"You're in love with her." Gibbs said, "It's not your job to kick her ass and get her back in the field Leave that to me." Grissom nodded slightly. Gibbs took it as a sign that the conversation was over and reached for the emergency stop button.

"Just so you know the second you go to far or I think she can't handle it, I'm pulling her out."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Gibbs said. The two men walked out of the elevator, pausing so that Grissom could grab his gear.

"Where're is the body?" asked Grissom.

"Who said anything about a body?" Gibbs said, smirking at Grissom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CSI and NCIS belong to CBS and a while bunch of other people who are not me.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I tried really hard to make it not suck. I also have like 5 jobs... As always I am making up pretty much everything about computers, forensics and NCIS procedure. All I know I learned from TV.

**House of Petty Officer Tom Dias.**

**Arlington Va.**

"Brought you coffee." said Grissom, as he walked into the basement. The team was already processing the scene when they arrived. He quietly handed Sara a large cup of her favorite coffee. Their fingers brushed, both of them lingered longer than necessary. Tony watched the couple curiously, their every moment together was imbued with meaning. Gibbs walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch." Tony pouted.

"Pay attention."

"Oh, I was." answered Tony before seeing the look on Gibb's face, "Petty Officer Dias is a computer programmer at the Pentagon. Currently UA for 12 hours. We found over 2 million in counterfeit hundred dollar bills."

"We have twenty high end printers. But none of them should be able to do this." McGee said, motioning to the large suitcase full of money. "They would have had to be modified."

"We need to get everything back to Abby." Ziva walked passed Gibbs, holding a large printer.

"This computer very high end. Custom built. Took me ten minutes just to bypass the screen saver."

"What did you find?" asked Grissom.

"A lot of code. Most of the hard drive has been erased. We need to bring it to Abby." Admitted McGee.

"Than why are you still sitting there?" Gibbs stared at McGee. McGee jumped up and shut down the computer.

"This is high end counterfeiting, boss." Said Tony, "Non-sequential serial numbers."

"McGee..." Gibbs started

"Get everything back to Abby and go through every computer and printer."

" I want to know how he did this. "

"On it Boss." McGee jumped up and began to move everything into the truck, double time.

"DiNozzo..."

"Go through the money with a fine tooth comb." Said Tony

"Find out if he had any partners. Take Sara with you, she's got experience with counterfeit cases." Gibbs smirked at Sara and smacked Tony on the back of the head."

"What was that for?" asked Tony, rubbing the back of his head.

"Preemptive strike." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Boss." Answered Tony, he and Sara picked up the suitcases of money and brought it to the truck.

"Ziva, find out about his personal life." Said Gibbs,

"Family, friends." Ziva headed upstairs to the suspects bedroom, "Guys he hung out at the bar with."

"Ever been to the Pentagon?" Gibbs asked Grissom as they walked out the door.

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS**

"Computers, printers and money, oh my!" Abby smiled at Sara, McGee and Tony as they walked into the room.

"Looks like two million." Tony handed Abby a Caf!Pow!

"Boss wants to know how he did it on these printers." McGee started unloading the computer and printers.

"Got to be customized." Abby put on a pair of gloves and held a bill up to the light, "You couldn't do this with your basic home computer."

"No kidding." Said McGee. Tony smacked him on the back on the head. "Ow! Tony!"

"Just doing what Gibbs would do." Tony said, "Sara and I got the money. Probie, do what ever Abby tells you to do."

"Stop showing off in front of Sara." Abby was already starting up the Petty Officer's computer. "You may use that section of the lab." She pointed towards the other end of the lab, without taking her eyes off of the screen. "McGee, open up the printers, I have a theory." Abby and McGee got to work while Sara and Tony set up at the other end of the lab.

"So you and Gibbs?" Tony asked with he usual tact.

"And you need to know this... why?" Sara answered, raising her eyebrows.

"We are working together Sara." Tony said, "We are team members, partners."

"Laying it on a little thick DiNozzo" Sara began organizing the money on the table, ignoring him.

"It's just... Interesting. They're very different." Tony looked aways

"Who is different?" Sara asked counting the bills and feigning ignorance .

"Grissom and Gibbs, They're very different."

"You think?" Sara said smiling softly, He stared at her for a moment, she broke the silence, "Are you planning on doing any work?"

"Yes." Tony said defensibly as he began to help her log evidence in.

"You're a gossip." Sara said, smirking at Tony.

"It's not his fault." Abby said from the other side of the room, "It is incredibly good dish."

"Why?" Sara asked, tired of being the center of office gossip, again.

"Well" Tony began, "For starters, you're not a red head."

**Sara And Grissom's house**

**Washington DC**

**That Night**

"How was your class really?" Grissom lay in their bed, waiting for Sara to come out of the shower.

"It was fine. Better than I thought it would be." Sara admitted as she towel dried her hair. "There are actually a few very bright students. It's interesting to watch their minds grow."

"Are you going to let me sit in on a class?"

"Maybe." Sara sat on the bed and kissed him. "Depends on my mood. How was the Pentagon?"

"An Office is an Office is an Office even the pentagon. No connection to the counterfeiting, at least not yet." He answered, watching her as she got into bed beside him.

"I've never seen counterfeiting this good." Sara's face flushed with excitement as she talked about the case." Grissom watched her, unable to suppress his smile, "Abby's is taking the printers apart, trying to figure out how he did it."

"I have no doubt that she will. So let's stop talking about the case." He kissed her, intoxicated by the smell of her shampoo.

"Gilbert" Sara smiled at him as he untied her robe.

"Sara." She pulled him towards her and he kissed her, hungrily.

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS**

**The Next Morning**

"Abby." Gibbs stood over the futon and whispered in Abby's ear, hating to wake her up, "Abby."

"Hmm, Gibbs." Abby smiled in her sleep. Gibbs watched her, a grin playing on his lips.

"Abby." Tony shouted walking into her lab. Ziva stood next to him and took the opportunity to smack him on the arm.

"A who with a what now?" Abby sat up suddenly, looking around the room wildly. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow and she took it, happily.

"Got anything Abbs?" Tony asked. Abby stared at him as she sucked down a quarter of her Caf-Pow in one gulp.

"Petty officer Dias is a ingenious and very patient. This kind of code takes months to write, if not years." She brought an image up on the plasma, "The laser printer operates using a 400 colors spectrum. That's double the amount of an average commercial printer. Once he scanned in a bills he could print as many bills as he wanted. The program changes the serial number on every bill automatically."

"If he could print any denomination, why would he print hundred dollar bills?" Grissom and Sara walked into the lab, "Tens and twenties are much easier to get rid of."

"Excellent question Dr. Grissom." Abby smiled and brought up another image on the plasma. "He left in a rush. Obviously since he left two million behind. He didn't have time to finish wiping the hard drive. That combined with the printers, how much ink was left, image recognitions from the scanners..."

"How much?" Asked Gibbs, curious.

"At least twenty million in tens, twenties." Abby said. "Beautiful work. There is a particular smell. It's the only thing that's off. And of course it burns the wrong color but how often can one get away with setting random money on fire." She handed a bill to Gibbs, who smelled it before passing it to Grissom.

"Smells like ink." Grissom handed it to Sara.

"Our money doesn't smell." said Tony and Ziva simultaneously.

"You are correct Tony." Abby smiled at him

"Find the cash find the petty officer." Gibbs said. He and Grissom drank from their coffee cups and stared at the screen determinedly.

"Anyway to track it?" asked Grissom.

"I haven't been able to find the serial numbers he used." Abby admitted before adding, "Yet. Without them I'm not sure how we would be able to track them down on a large scale unless we can put a BOLO out on money with a very faint smell of ink." Abby paused and smiled brightly, "Gibbs, you are a genius. We can send out a BOLO on the money." Abby got to work sending out an alert, "We need to narrow down the search field."

"Where the hell is McGee?" Asked Gibbs, finishing his coffee and throwing it away.

"Oh, right" Abby walked over to her office and opened the door, "McGee!" she shouted loudly. McGee stood straight up from behind the desk.

"Boss!" McGee said, his hair stood up in every direction as he stared at them wide eyed with surprise.

"Get it together, probie." Tony said with a little too much glee. Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"McGee, help Abby trace the money" Gibbs look out his vibrating phone and read the message.

"On it Boss."

"Tony and Ziva un-disappear Tom Dias. Grissom, we need to get to MTAC." They walked out together.

"You told me you would wake me up before they got here." McGee put his hands on his hip and looked at Abby.

"They woke me up too!" Said Abby defensively.

"Campfire" Tony said.

"Excellent idea." McGee smiled

"Do we have to call it a campfire?" Sara asked

"Yes." said Tony as everyone gathered in Abby's office, sitting on her various pieces of furniture. "What do we know?"

"Tom Dias disappeared with twenty million dollars of counterfeit cash." Said Ziva, "There is only a matter of time before Abby figures out how to trace it."

"Aw, Thank you Ziva." Abby hugs Ziva tightly.

"Um you are welcome." Ziva said, she hugged Abby back for a millisecond before extracting her self from Abby's arms.

"It's in tens and twenties." Said Tony, "That makes it a lot easier to get rid of fast."

"It's still twenty million dollars. That's a lot of cash to get rid of." said McGee

"Not in Vegas." Said Sara, smirking, "High rollers trade in millions of dollars for chips all the time."

"He could set up a bank roll." Tony stood up, "He could change it all over into new bills in a matter of hours."

"Might stretch it over a few days or weeks, if he wants to go incognito." said Ziva

"You know incognito but not f-ugly." Tony said

"For the last time that is not a real word." Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony.

"You already argued about this for an hour yesterday!" Sara said loudly, "we settled it when I looked it up in the OED, it's not there. Therefor it's a made-up word."

"All words are made up." Abby interjected, egging the bickering on, she turned to McGee who sat beside her, "She's fitting right in."

"Campfires not over yet!" Tony took over the conversation. "We're forgetting the most important thing."

"The case." said McGee.

"No, probie." Tony looked at McGee like he was an idiot, "We might get to go back to Vegas." Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Abby..."

"Find the serial numbers he used." Abby said saluting him.

"Sara..."

"I'll call Brass and Catherine with the BOLO" She said, noticing for the first time how much Tony reminded her of Jethro or at least how Jethro used to be. The thought made her have to suppress a giggle.

"Ziva start calling casinos. We need their video footage. McGee get us coffee." Tony commanded, "And Sara, I can call Catherine for you."

"Really?" Sara smirked at him

"I have noticed that you are very interesting in Catherine." Ziva purred walking towards him, "Why?"

"I feel like I know her from somewhere." Tony admitted, "I can't figure it out and it's driving me crazy."

"Why do I have to get the coffee?" McGee interrupted, "I've been here longer than Ziva."

"An assassin versus the elf lord" said Tony, "Who do you think is going to get the coffee?"

"No one has to get coffee." said Abby, without taking her eyes off of the computer screen, "Greg sent me a package of blue Hawaiian coffee. It's already brewing."

"You are magical." Tony took Abby's hand and kissed it, "Mistress of the dark."

"You've been watching too many Cary Grant movies again." Abby smiled at him.

"Campfire over." Tony said, "And I have to say that it wasn't our best. Let's stay on topic next time. No more petty bitching."

"You were the one doing the petty bitching." Ziva raised her eyebrows at him.

"Whatever." Tony narrowed his eyes at Ziva, "You heard Gibbs, let's un-disappear this guy."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine and all that.

And now the continuing adventures of LJ Tibbs...

**Meanwhile in MTAC...**

"Gibbs, Grissom. Have a seat" The director looked at the large screen in front of her, "They found a body on the SS Jackson."

"We're on-line Director." Said a voice in the dark as an image of Cassie Yates popped up of the screen.

"Director, Gibbs." Said Cassie, "It's good to talk to you. I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Likewise." Jenny smiled at the other woman. "Fill in Agent Gibbs on the situation."

"A few members of the electrical maintenance crew stumbled across a dead body, if you could even call it that"

"Stumbled across?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Someone welded the body into the hull of the ship." Cassie knew she had their attention now, "No idea how long it's been there."

"Someone welded a body into the side of an aircraft carrier?" asked Grissom, joining the conversation. "What was the condition of the body when you found it?"

"I was going to tell you that next. The body is decomposed for beyond. Recognition."

"I assumed you didn't know who it was." Gibbs said.

"By beyond recognition I meant that it's hard to tell that its a body. If we hadn't found the bones floating in the stuff, I never would have guessed it was a person."

"Stuff?" Grissom asked dryly, raising her eyebrows.

"It's difficult to describe." Cassie said, "It's sort of like... It's almost like."

"Porridge." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

"Send us the body. You can handle the primary investigation." The director said with an air of finality that meant the conversation was over."

"Thank you director." The image cut out and Jenny turned to the two men. "Get it done." They left together.

"How does one get a body off an aircraft carrier located in... Where is it located?"

"They don't like to volunteer that information."

"I've noticed."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Detective Brass's Office**

Brass smiled when the caller ID showed that Sara Sidle was calling him. He hadn't heard from her since she called to tell him that they landed safely and that the house they were living in was gigantic.

"Hey stranger." He answered.

"Hi." Sara said sheepishly. She had been meaning to call him.

"What can I do for you, cookie?"

"I've got a case." Sara said bracing herself for his response.

"I thought you were teaching?" Brass asked, smiling to himself.

"I am." Sara paused, "But I'm just working on a few cases... Two cases. That's it though." Sara finished determinedly.

"You got a BOLO?" Brass asked, pulling out his note pad and a pen.

"Yup," She gave him the details before adding, "Thanks Brass."

"Anything for you. Tell Gil I said hi."

"Will do."

With that done, Sara turned to the large pile of papers she needed to grade before her class tomorrow.

**Gibb's Basement**

**Washington**** DC**

"Glad to see you're not sleeping in your lab again." Gibbs said as he watched Abby's platforms descended the stairs into his basement.

"The director told me I had to leave. Something about too many consecutive hours. I brought beer."

"I think that she meant you should go home and sleep"

"Gibbs are you worried about me?"

"Always." He answered without elaborating.

"I couldn't sleep. When I close my eyes all I see is code. I have to get it out of my system before I can sleep. I thought you might let me sand something. I promise not to touch anything that might hurt the boat." She gave him her best smile.

"Sanding only." he smiled and handed her a block of wood and a piece of sandpaper.

"Beer first." Abby said, opening a bottle for each of them. She began sanding the side of the boat while simultaneously drinking her beer.

"You're getting covered in saw dust."

"I am. I have a change of clothes in my car." She looked down at her black mini skirt and shirt, already covered in a fine dusting of the saw dusk that lingered everywhere.

"I'll get you a shirt." he smiled at her before heading upstairs to grab a shirt for Abby. When he returned she had poured them each a drink from the half empty bottle of whiskey that was never far from his reach.

"I brought my own cup." She held up her skull and crossbones mug. She handed him his drink with a smile and grabbed the shirt from his hands. "He smiled at her wisdom in bringing her own glass. They toasted before they each took a long swallow of whiskey. Gibbs turned away so Abby could change.

"Always the gentlemen." Abby smiled at the back of his head as she took of her bracelets, and dog collar. She watched him drink as she unbuttoned her shirt. She put on the shirt and took in his smell. She debated about removing her skirt. In the end she took it off when she realized that the skirt was actually shorter than her shirt. "You can turn around now"

"That shirt is at least two inches longer than the skirt you wore today."

"It is not."

"Well it's the same length."

"Maybe." Abby smiled at him and began taking her hair down. Gibbs watched her, as always fascinated by her movements. "Do you think we might be able to go back to Vegas?"

"Are you asking me to go on vacation with you?"

"For the case. And maybe a walk through the Tropicana."

"Tony and Ziva maybe."

"Come on Gibbs." Abby said, "I never get to go anywhere."

"It wouldn't be a vacation Abbs, it's work. Beside,s I like you to be where I can keep you safe." Gibbs said firmly, picking up a wooden block and sandpaper.

"You really are, always a gentlemen." She looked at him fondly. She stood beside him and together they began to make the side of the boat smooth. After an hour and a glass of whiskey, Abby began to yawn and her eyelids began to droop.

"Bedtime." Gibbs said.

"Yes." She nodded. He took her hand and led her too his bedroom. "This is your bed. I'm not taking your bed Gibbs."

"Shh." He brought his fingers to her lips and kissed her cheek, "I'm a gentlemen remember. Besides I can sleep anywhere." He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Abbs."

"Stay." She said suddenly, instantly regretting it when she saw his face.

"Abbs."

"We are adult's Gibbs. We can sleep in the same bed without anything happening."

"Maybe you can." he said lowly, still standing only inches away from her. "Always teasing." She reached out impulsively and touched face, stroking his cheek gently, "Sawdust."

"You never need an excuse Abbs." He kissed her on the lips, softly, quickly, his mouth lingering near hers. Her hand traveled to the back of his head and she relished the feeling of his hair in her fingers. Their next kiss lasted a shade longer than what would normally be considered a friendly kiss. "Night Abbs."

"Night Gibbs." She watched him leave before she climbed into his bed, settling for pillows and sheet that smelled like him. She wondered, not for the first time what it would be like to snuggle up next to him at night. She was sure he had a nook that she could fit right into. She smiled sleepily to herself and got into bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**NCIS**

**Gibb's Office/ The Bullpen**

**The following afternoon**

"Campfire." announced Tony, the second Gibbs left to go into MTAC with Grissom.

"What do we know?" Sara said hovering between sarcastic and serious.

"Did you talk to Detective Brass?" Tony asked

"They are going through Casino tapes."

"How long?" Tony asked

"Every inch of every casino is recorded twenty-four hours a day. If he's there, we'll find him. But it's going to take a while. The crime labs stretched thinner than NCIS. It's not a murder, it's not on their turf..."

"Get them to send us some of the footage." Tony said, "The more eyes on the security video the better."

"I may be able to help." Abby strutted into the room, pigtail perched high on top of her head. It's amazing what a good night of sleep can do." She smiled brightly, "I cracked the code and got the serial numbers used for the twenty dollar bills."

"Way to go Abby." Tony said.

"I don't have the serial numbers for the tens yet." Abby said.

"No this is great Abby." McGee said, going to his computer. "When he starts dumping the money we can trace it."

"Not every casino tracks the serial numbers of their cash every night." said Sara leaning back in her chair, thoughtfully.

"The big ones do." Said Tony, "If you had twenty million cash where would you stay?"

"The question is whether or not he's smart enough to stay out of the big casinos and fly under the radar."McGee said.

"How about an answer that involves catching this guy." Tony snapped at McGee, "Twenty-Five year old sailor?" Tony said, "What do you think he's going to do? You see the DVD's at his place? Scarface, The Godfather trilogy, Casino, Oceans Eleven. This is not a guy who is going to lay low. He wants to be a bad ass."

"I'll call Brass, see if they can focus on upscale upscale casinos." Sara got up and began gathering her things.

"Campfires not over yet." Said Tony when he noticed she and Abby were getting ready to leave.

"Can't stay, Tony." Abby said as she jumped up, "We've got class."

"What is this high school?" Asked Tony

"I don't even work here." Sara said.

"You get a paycheck, you carry a gun and you have NCIS identification. You work here." Tony shot back.

"It's temporary."

"I'm required by NCIS to stay current on all forensic techniques. Continuing education is mandatory for all forensic specialist." Said Abby. Together they stared Tony down until he looked away.

"Fine, go."

"I don't think they were waiting for your permission, DiNozzo." Gibbs stood behind Tony. Something that never failed to shake him up ever so slightly, no matter how many years Gibbs had been doing it, "One for the Road." Gibbs handed Abby a Caf!Pow.

"I'm telling you Gibbs, we are connected. I was just thinking about how much I wanted a Caf-Pow."

"You always want a Caf-Pow, Abby." McGee starred at her drink longingly. Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"I find it charming." Tony smiled at Abby.

"I'm off like a prom dress." Abby waved and walked to the elevator, "Professor Sidle, you have a class to teach." Sara stood, still combing through the file.

"Hmm? Yeah." She handed the file to DiNozzo, "See you later." Sara and Abby walked into the elevators, they waved brightly as the doors closed, happy to not be stuck with an annoyed Gibbs.

**Georgetown**

**Sara's Class.**

Sara could feel the students watching her as she paced around the room monitoring the lab. The class was half over and the students had stopped doing active experimentation and were now writing it up. She stopped often at Abby's desk to check the status of the search Abby was running on her laptop. Lines of code ran over the screen and Sara wished she understood what even half of it meant. Finally one enterprising student raised her hand.

"Professor Sidle."

"Sara." She corrected.

"Sara," The student smiled slightly, "Do you think... Could you tell us about..."

"She wants the hear about the case." Said the guy behind her, slouching in his chair.

"An NCIS special agent shows up to pull you out of class to help on a case. Of course we're curious." said another girl.

"What happened?"

"I can't talk about an ongoing investigation." Said Sara. The room groaned. "But I can tell you about another one. If you agree to finish the lab on your own time." They nodded in agreement and Sara thought back over the cases to figure out which one would be the best to tell. Finally she smiled, "if one child gives the effect another turn of the screw, what do you say to _two _children."

"Henry James." Said a young man in the front row who was looking at Sara longingly.

"Very good." Sara said, "But it this case it was a couple of teenagers. And strictly speaking they weren't screws, they were eccentric shafts. This is the story of what you get when you mix teenagers, eccentric shafts, roller coasters, jealousy and revenge gone too far."

A/N: Gabby or no Gabby? That is the question. Do we want a Gibbs/Abby pairing? Let me know. As always thank you for reading and especially thank you to those who review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Does anyone reading this really believe that I have anything to do with the real CSI and NCIS. No? Good.

Rated R or T for naughtiness. More romance novel than porn though. Just a warning.

**Abby's Lab**

**That Night**

Abby hated waiting. She was the kind of girl who was impatient waiting for the microwave to pop the popcorn. So today was not her day. She had started the day waiting to the security footage to arrive, waiting for her computer to buffer, waiting for her mass spec to spit out results and most importantly, waiting for Gibbs to show up.

He kissed her. HE kissed HER. And now she was waiting. She didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to talk about it. She just wanted to see him.

She wanted to know if she had imagined it. How much of the kiss had been her wanting it to be something that it wasn't? Was it even more than just a simple kiss between friends? The kind he gave her everyday. But it had to be different, if only because it felt so different. There was a longing in that moment between them.

He hadn't come to her lab the entire day. Which was unusual. He always came to her lab. Everyday. Except today apparently. She looked around sadly. Trying to not to hope every footstep was Gibbs coming to see her.

"Abby, it's ten o'clock at night, on a Saturday." Tony walked into her lab. "It's time to go home."

"I'm going through the security feed for the MGM." Abby stared at the footage, "I just finish writing a program that will use facial recognition software to find Tom Dias."

"If that program thing will recognize his face than why are you watching it?"

"Good point." She smiled at him, "I should look away." She spun around abruptly and looked at him, "I should do something else. It's like toast."

"Toast?"

"If you watch it... I tire of saying a watched pot never boils.

"You've been spending too much time with Ducky."

"Not possible." She hopped off of her stool, "But I should do something else."

"Like go home and sleep? The director told me to send you home."

"Again?" Abby asked, surprised, "You would think that she would want us to be working."

"Where getting a brand new dead body tomorrow morning. Apparently it's like a big ole pile of porridge."

"Again?" Abby smirked, "Truly disgusting. Excellent."

"Don't I know it." Tony agreed, nodding his head. "So let's rest up. Or if you want you can join Ziva and me for drinks..."

"In other words you don't have to go home but you can't can't here."

"Basically. Hell, even Gibbs went home." Tony saw Abby's tense slightly at his name.

"I guess I could program the computer to call my cell when it finds a match." Abby typed quickly. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm not a person who waits. I'm a proactive person." Abby looked determined she took off her lab coat and put on a long black trench coat that hugged her curves.

"Nice coat Abbs." Tony whistled.

"It's all in the tailoring." She blew him a kiss and grabbed her bag and waited at the door for Tony.

"Let me walk you to your car." Tony followed her out, enjoying the view of Abby's coat from behind.

"Stop staring at my ass, DiNozzo." Abby said as she got into the elevator.

"How do you always know?"

"I know things." She pursed her lips and pressed the button for the parking lot. When they got to her car he waited while she buckled her seat belt, put on a CD and finally drove away before walking towards his own car. When the Boss asked you to make sure Abby got to her car safely, you made sure it happened.

M**eanwhile**

**Sara and Grissom's House **

**Washington DC**

Grissom and Sara lay next to each other in their large bed, reading books with Bruno at their feet.

"Do you think there is something going on between Abby and Gibbs?" Grissom asked thoughtfully, looking at Sara. She looked up, confused about the words coming out of his mouth.

"Gilbert Grissom are trying to gossip with me?" Sara laughed.

"It's not gossiping." Grissom paused, smiling, "The dynamics of their relationship are interesting."

"Too say the least." Sara agreed, "She makes him happy. Which is saying a lot for Jethro. Even when I knew him he was... damaged. Like me."

"You're not damaged." Grissom insisted, hating to interrupted her but needing to insist that she wasn't damaged, that she shouldn't see herself that way. She almost never spoke about her past and he thought it would be good for her to do so. Even if it meant that he would have to hear about Gibbs.

"Everyone is a little damaged. Admitting it is not a weakness as long as you don't let it control your life." Sara shook her head, "Wow, I've been in therapy for way too long. Jethro lost a child and the true love of his life. I don't know if you can really recover from that." She smiled at him before continuing, "I don't know what he was like before his wife and daughter were killed. But when I see him with Abby I get a glimpse. He's haunted by the people he's lost and the people he hasn't been able to save."

"Sounds familiar." He said brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe it's just a hazard of the job."

"Or the reason you do it."

"Do they have to be mutually exclusive?" She asked, looking at him fondly.

"No." He lay back. "I heard your class today was awesome." Grissom did air quotes around the phrase, totally awesome.

"Is that what Abby said?" Sara asked

"She was very excited. Talked about it all afternoon." Grissom paused before continuing, "She was distracted though and Gibbs didn't come into the lab once today which is really unusual."

"Cite your source." Sara demanded.

"Tony and the director." Grissom said

"Oh my god, you're turning into Catherine." Sara said laughing again.

"Take that back." Grissom begged as he gently kissed Sara's neck repeatedly.

"Maybe." She smiled at him as his mouth traveled to hers. He began to massage her neck gently. Grissom gave the best neck messages and he knew that it was her weakness. "Fine I take it back."

"Thank you." He kept rubbing her neck slowly.

"They are not keeping you busy enough."

"Probably not, no." he admitted. Being around a new workplace was interesting to him. Seeing how people interacting while contently being in high pressure, extremely dangerous situations was intriguing. How did they manage to deal with the fact that every member of the team, including the forensic specialist had almost been killed more than once over the the last few years. Almost loosing Sara had torn him apart. He was only now putting himself back together. He looked at Sara fondly. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"He didn't go to her lab once today?" Sara asked finally.

"Nope."

"That's weird" Sara said

"This is all I'm saying."

**Abby's Car**

**Washington DC**

Abby drove aimlessly around Washington DC as it started to rain. She smiled as the fat rain drops fell on her windshield. She had left the NCIS parking garage with every intention of going to see Gibbs and kissing him before he had the chance to tell her what a bad idea it was for them to be together. However when she got close to his house, she couldn't bring herself to turn down his street. She kept driving until she was almost back at the navy yard. Since them she had been driving aimlessly, trying to work up the courage to see Gibbs, something she had never had to do before.

"I love the rain." She sighed audibly before turning up the music. Nina Simone blared from the speakers. She listened to a song before the could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Why is it when you're in love every song on the radio is about you? She turned off the music and swore loudly.

"Fuck it. If I'm going to do this I'm going to need a Caf-Pow." Abby talked to herself and than slammed on the brakes when she saw a 7-eleven ahead. Fifteen minutes later, she was parked in his driveway, brain humming from the caffeine. She squinted out of her window, trying to see his door through the pouring rain. She wondered why it always seemed to rain harder the moment she had to step outside. She chugged the remainder of her Caf-Pow! before getting out of her car and running to his door.

He knew it was her the second her heard the car in the driveway. The platforms on the stairs to his basement just confirmed it. He had been waiting for her to arrive. Hoping that she would descend into his basement. Praying that he hadn't blown it.

Abby's trench coat had been no match for the downpour and she was soaked. She looked at him, her wide green eyes, smugged with eyeliner.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She took off her coat and looked at him.

"You're soaking wet."

"Ya think?" Abby said imitating Gibbs. They laughed loudly, breaking the tension growing between them.

"You're shivering." He tried to warm her bare arms with his hands

"You kissed me." She said looking at him to confirm that she hadn't imagined the entire thing.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly, "I did that."

"Just making sure we're on the same page."

"Let's get you something dry to wear." He took her hand and led her upstairs. She followed him up to his bedroom and undid her braids while he hunted for something for her to wear. He pulled out her favorite old shirt of his and looked at her. He reached out impulsively and ran his fingers through her hair. "I should get you a towel."

She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, wondering if he would turn away. He stared into her eyes, taking her in. She slipped her shirt off wordlessly. As it fell to the floor, he finally kissed her.

There could be no mistaking this for a friendly kiss. He forced her mouth open with his, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She responded to him, kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around her. They stumbled over to the bed, almost falling into it. She pulled his shirt off, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

His mouth never left hers as his hands explored her body. He pushed her bra up over her head, too impatient to attempt to undo the hooks. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and held him close to her. She reached down and undid his belt with one hand.

"Impressive." He breathed heavily she looked deeply into his eyes as she unbuttoned his jeans and began to maneuver him out of them.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She said. She kissed him and reached into his boxers, taking him in her hand. He closed his eyes as her fingers closed around him.

"Abby." He breathed deeply, "Abbs."

"I love the way you say my name." She kissed him again while she stroked him into a fever. He blindly reached for her panties and tugged at them until she lifted her bottom so he could ease them over her hips and down her long legs.

"I want you." He whispered, running his hands over her thighs, parting them slowly, making sure she was ready for him. She breathed heavily with anticipation. Her pupils were dilated with lust and her eyes looked black. She reached for him and he obliged, basking in the feeling of his long naked body laying on top of hers.

He tried to take his time, wanting to memorize the moment, to imprint it on his mind. He kissed her again , their tongues meeting joyfully, happy to be together.

"I want you inside me." She managed to say between kisses. They groaned together as he entered her slowly. They fit together perfectly. They moved seamlessly, not needing words or motions to know what the other wanted. Gibbs found himself thinking that Abby was right. They were connected. She seemed to read his mind as she held onto him, pulling him deeper inside of her.

**McCool's Bar and Grill**

**Washington DC**

Tony and Ziva sat at the bar with a series of empty shot glasses in front of them.

"So Boss made me walk Abby to her car." Tony said.

"I know you already said that twenty times. What does it matter?"

"He almost always walks Abby to her car. The only time he doesn't is when he's out on a case or stuck in MTAC. Hell, I've seen him leave MTAC just to walk her to her car. Tonight he left before her. He's never left before her."

"You are reading too much into it Tony." Said McGee returning from the bathroom.

"Why did you invite him."

"We are a team, Tony." Ziva said before whispering, "He saw me leaving and asked what we were doing, what was I supposed to say?"

"Anything that meant he wouldn't interrupt our night out." Tony whispered loudly.

"I can hear you." Said McGee.

"Don't care, probie."

"So do we think something is finally happening there?" Asked Ziva.

"Where?" Asked McGee.

"Pay attention Probie." Tony smacked his head. "Abby and Gibbs. Something is going on."

"Maybe he is uncomfortable with the subject matter." Ziva said to Tony.

"Oh you mean because of the Probie's deep feelings for our mistress of the dark."

"Exactly."

"I don't have deep..." McGee paused, "feelings for Abby. I mean I do, but it's not in the way that you think. We're friends. I care about what happens to her."

"All that and we didn't even ask him a question." Tony smirked at Ziva, "Interesting."

"His preemptive denial leads me to suspect that he's hiding something." Ziva raised an eyebrow and motioned to McGee.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Subject shows annoyance at those trying to help him." Tony leaned towards Ziva. "Very interesting indeed." He whispered in her ear. McGee rolled his eyes at the pair and ordered another drink.

"You know what I think is interesting?" Asked McGee casually.

"What McGee." asked Ziva

"Why is Tony so invested in the idea of the two of you going out alone?"

"Maybe I just don't like you." Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee. He defiantly didn't like him at the moment.

"You didn't ask Ducky or Palmer."

"I asked Abby." Tony said, defensively, suddenly aware of how Ziva was looking at him.

"You knew she would say no because she's mooning over Gibbs." McGee counters

"So you admit that there is something going on between them." Tony shot back, leaving McGee speechless.

TBC

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I caved under the pressure and really wanted it too not suck. Also--Wow. That was a lot of reviews. Thanks. I had no idea so many people were actually paying attention to my story. Hope I didn't rush it. But Abby and Gibbs seems like the type of people to make a choice and go for it. Hope I chose the right rating. It didn't seem quite M but let me know if you think it should be. Thank you.

If you like Gabby try reading, First Day. (shameless plug)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I was blocked on this chapter. I have no problem working on 2 other stories of course but in this one the muses seem to allude to me. Until of course when they don't and I write a whole chapter in one sitting. BAM

**NCIS**

**9:00 AM**

**Elevator**

Sara, Grissom and Gibbs stood next to each other wordlessly. They all carried large coffees and Gibbs as always had a large Caf-Pow! for Abby.

"Late night, Jethro?" Sara smirked and thought back to her conversation with Grissom.

"Caffeine just hasn't kicked in yet." Gibbs answered, cracking his neck. Grissom and Sara exchanged a look. Gibbs barely suppressed a grin. They walked into the lab to find Abby typing frantically as she finished her first Caf-Pow! of the day.

"Morning Abby." Grissom said, noting how tired she looked, which was odd considering that he had never actually seen her look tired before.

"You are far too chipper for someone who just switched over from the night shift." Abby said, brightening at the sight of Gibbs holding a Caf-Pow! She kissed him happily on the cheek. Grissom wondered, not for the first time, why no one at the office questioned the constant public displays of affection. They hardly seemed to notice it anymore. Which explained why they missed the subtle changes. Grissom suddenly realized why the team never figured out that he was with Sara. They had been obviously in love for so long that no one realized it by the time they actually decided to do something about it.

"Earth to Grissom." Abby said in a sing song voice.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"It's a sign of weakness, I know." Sara rolled her eyes,

"Are you sure you didn't just come up with that so you would never have to apologize to anyone?" asked Grissom.

"Abby, what have you got for us today." Tony swaggered in followed by Ziva and McGee. McGee eyed Abby and Gibbs suspiciously. He couldn't help but wonder if Tony was right. Was there something going on between the two of them?

"I found him." Abby grinned at the group, uncharacteristically getting to the point. "Tom Dias checked into the MGM under the name Tom Westen.

"Not very creative." Said McGee.

"It's more creative that LJ Tibbs." said Tony.

"Oh really Tony DiNardo." McGee shot back. Gibbs set down his coffee and smacked both of them on the back of the head.

"I'm really beginning to understand why you smack them." Grissom said, lightly. "So you said that you found Tom Dias."

"Yes. Detective Brass and Detective Curtis picked him up about 20 minutes ago." Abby said proudly. "With four hookers."

"Nice." Tony said with a sly smiled, "Not nice but... so who gets to go to Vegas?"

"No one." Gibbs answered

"No one?" Said Ziva and Tony simultaneously crestfallen.

"A team from Vegas PD is escorting the suspect and the evidence to Washington DC. Everything should arrive in four hours." Gibbs smiled at Abby,

"It's like 9 in the morning." McGee turned to Abby, "You went home last night how did you find him so fast?"

"She's smarter than you McGee." Gibbs smirked at McGee. And signed to Abby, _that's my girl. _Abby blushed furiously and smiled at him. The truth was that Abby's program had spit out results at two in the morning while Gibbs and Abby were basking in the afterglow of all of their newfound discoveries. They had gone into the office together around three and had Brass pick up Tom Dias around four.

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a her video phone ringing. She answered it happily when she realized that it was Ducky.

"Duck-man. What can I do for you today. I'm totally on a role."

"I heard. Congratulations on that by the way. Exceptional work as always."

"Awe, thank you Ducky."

"Is that why you called Ducky?" Asked Gibbs, knowing how long Ducky and Abby could go on like this.

"Actually no. The body is here. I have preliminary results if you like to see."

"Yeah, see you soon." Gibbs said into the phone.

**NCIS**

**Autopsy**

**Five minutes Later**

"Another pile of goo." Tony said looking at the autopsy table, "Just what I was hoping for."

"Congratulation's Tony." Said Gibbs smacking him on the back of the head, "You just earned yourself a trip to the aircraft carrier where this body was found. The team stood around one of Ducky's autopsy tables staring at what remained of a dead body.

"I thought Cassie was handling it on board." said Tony, miffed.

"That remains to be seen." Gibbs said.

"We know how he died." Interrupted Palmer, timidly, "If anyone is interested."

"Very good Mr. Palmer." Ducky praised his assistant, "Sometimes it's wise to take control of the conversation."

"You're getting faster and faster Duck man." Abby looked at Ducky, grinning wildly.

"Thank you my dear. But in this case, I can't take the credit." Ducky smiled at Abby, "A bullet hole in the skull is difficult to miss."

"We're still looking for the bullet." Jimmy grinned excitedly, "We haven't found it yet."

"It could still be on board the ship." Said Ziva looking closely at the table and putting on a pair of latex gloves, "May I?"

"Of course." Ducky said joining her as they went through the body parts, looking for the bullet

"McGee and DiNozzo grab your gear. Your flight leaves in an hour." Gibbs said.

"What about Ziva."

"Ziva was man enough to put on a pair of gloves and dive in to what you called a big pile of goo." Gibbs said, "Go."

"Bullets can travel to the oddest places." Said Abby, joining them in the hunt, "Inside the body and out." Said Ducky, "Did I ever tell you about the time I found pellets from a bb gun in a mans leg even those the closest entry wound was the hip?"

**Gibbs's Office/ The bullpen**

**NCIS**

**Four Hours Later**

**"**Jim!" Ziva said happily as she noticed the older man walking in with there suspect, followed by Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows, who had managed to get themselves on the team escorting the suspect and the evidence to Washington DC. She surprised herself by almost hugging him. He reminded her of her father, or rather what her father would have been like if he hadn't also been a complete ass.

"Ziva." Brass folded her into a warm hug, "I think we have something of yours." Brass motioned to Tom Dias, who stood, handcuffed, between Catherine and Nick.

"We have an interrogation Room ready." Ziva nodded curtly at Gibbs who had just walked in, "Care to join me?" She tilted her head and smiled at Brass.

"Love to." Answered Brass. Nick grinned and shook Gibbs's hand.

"Abby around?" Nick asked, motioning the several large boxes, "We have evidence for her."

"Put him in interrogation one, Ziva." Gibbs said walking in, "And Ziva."

"I know, I know." Said Ziva, leading the prisoner away, "Don't hurt him."

"Stokes, Willows." Barked Gibbs as he walked to the elevator, "Waiting for an engraved invitation?"

**Abby's Lab**

**NCIS**

"Soylent Green." Sara said, staring at the plasma screen showing the autopsy photos.

"Seriously." Abby answered. They both tilted their heads and drank from there large cups of Caf-Pow! The sight of them together made Gibbs's stomach do a flip flop. He didn't know a lot about women but he did know that they liked to talk.

"Surprise." Catherine said smiling. Sara ran over to hug Nick and Catherine, with Abby soon to follow. She couldn't give up the chance to be in on a hug fest.

"All this and a big pile of fake money and DNA." Abby fanned herself, "I don't know if I can take it."

"Try too, Abbs." Gibbs said dryly, "We've got Tom Dias in custody. I need DNA results on our victim so we can run it through the military data base."

"I need at least six more hours." said Abby, "And we don't know for sure that he's a sailor, the evidence isn't all in yet."

"You've got three hours." Gibbs said, smirking, "And you've been spending too much time with Grissom."

"I can maybe do Five." Abby said, typing quickly. "And we don't all have a gut that never fails.

"Four hours and I'll get you a Caf-Pow!" He countered, "And I like your gut."

"Four and a half hours, and Sara and I each get a Caf-Pow!" Abby walked towards him and crossed her arms. They stared at each other, smiled, pulling on the corners of their mouths.

"Deal." said Gibbs, sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"Deal." She took his hand and they grinned at each other. "And now if you will allow me to make use of our good fortune at having two world class CSI's in my lab. I could use your help on another case."

"The soylent Green, I presume." Said Catherine, pointing to the screen.

"You presume right." Abby flipped though the photos.

"The body was found twenty-four hours ago. It had been welded into the hull of a ship. Grissom is in the morgue with Ducky, trying to determine a time of death." Sara went to Abby's computer and pulled up another file. It took some searching but Ziva found the bullet."

"Lodged in a piece of the spinal column." Abby said,

"It's a 22 caliber with clean clear striations." Sara said,

"If Tony and McGee find the weapon we should be able to match it." Abby said as she stared impatiently at the machine currently processing the DNA.

"You've got a lot on your plate." Catherine said.

"Just help us log in the evidence, Please." Abby smiled at Nick and Cathrine sweetly, "You have to be here for most of that anyway. And if you feel like it you can help us go through the goo to find more evidence.

"You wouldn't believe what we found so far." Said Sara, desperately wanting them to stay around for a while. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until the moment they walked into the lab.

"You can catch up with Sara, it'll be funsies." Abby took them each by the arm and took them to her office where she kept spare lap coats.

"Fun what?" Asked Nick.

"Funsies." Answered Abby as it it were the most obvious thing in the world as one of her machine's dinged.

**Gibb's House**

**Washington DC**

**5:30 AM the next morning**

Abby groaned loudly when she heard her cell phone ringing. She and Gibbs lay, wrapped in each others arms beneath a large down comforter. After hours spent enjoying each other they had finally fallen asleep around four in the morning. She started to climb out of bed, in search of her cell phone. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into bed.

"Ignore it."

"I can't Gibbs." She kissed him and he was struck by her utter lack of morning breath. She still tasted sweet. "It could be results from the lab. I have to at least check."

"I'm your boss and I say you don't have too." He pulled her closer to him and snuggled into her neck, nuzzling her gently.

"But what if it's the military DNA database results?" She asked

"Good point." Gibbs said, "Maybe you should look at it."

"Your going to have to let go of me first." Abby lay on the pillow lazily, smiling.

"I'm thinking about it." He kissed her neck.

"You're thinking about something, just not about the case." Abby smiled softly as Gibbs pulled her into an embrace. He was just starting to stroke her thighs when they were rudely interrupted by aloud knocking on Gibbs's front door. They burrowed deeper under the covers and looked at each other, giggling like teenagers.

"Boss?" McGee called timidly from the front door, "Tony sent me to get you. Um, we brought the suspect back. Found a 22 caliber pistole on him. Same as killed our mystery body. The gun is on it's way to Abby right now."

"And you couldn't have called me with this information." Shouted Gibbs, looking at Abby, still smiling.

"In retrospect that probably would have been a good idea." Said McGee, pissed at Tony for making him come here, "I brought you coffee." He added hopefully.

"Leave it on the kitchen counter on your way out." Gibbs shouted, pulling Abby back under the covers as he heard the front door close.

"Gibbs." Said Abby breathlessly.

"Abbs?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"You want that coffee don't you."

"I really do." He admitted, slightly ashamed.

"I get half." She jumped out of bed and put on the T-shirt he wore the night before. Gibbs pulled on his boxers and followed her to the kitchen, enjoying the view of Abby's long legs peaking out of the bottom of his T-shirt. Abby poured half the large coffee into a mug for Gibbs and kept the paper cup for herself. She handed him the cup with a smile and than walked over to his coffee maker to start brewing a fresh pot.

Gibbs drank his coffee and watched Abby tiptoe around his kitchen and sighed happily. There was something immensely satisfying about Abby, barefoot in his kitchen making coffee. If that made him a sexist dinosaur he didn't care.

TBC

As always thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine. Don't sue me and so on

**Gibb's Office/ the bullpen**

**6:30 AM**

McGee wasn't stupid. He knew Abby was at Gibbs's house. It's hard to miss a large pink hearse parked in someone's driveway. The truth was, he had no idea how to react or what to say. So instead he said nothing. He drove aimlessly for a while trying to sort out his thoughts. When he realized it wasn't going to happen he went to the office.

"Probie." Tony shouted as he rolled on his deodorant, "Where's my coffee."

"I drank it." He answered, distracted.

"McGee." Tony whined.

"It's been a weird day." He answered cryptically,

"That's sad considering it's 6:30 in the morning." Ziva walked in wearing a bright orange hat and carrying coffee for everyone.

"What the occasion, Ziva?" Tony asked, taking his coffee.

"A signed confession from Tom Dias." Answered Ziva. Tony's phone rang and he answered it.

"DiNozzo... Yeah, Boss." He hung up, "Come on, Gibbs wants us in the lab, ASAP."

"Abby got results already?" asked McGee, wondering bitterly how she had found the time.

"The team has results already." Tony corrected, smiling as they walked into the elevator.

**Abby's Lab**

Abby sat at her microscope with Gibbs standing closely behind her. Their bodies were touching, ever so slightly and he whispered in her ear. She was smiling and turned towards him. The energy flowing between the two was unmistakable. McGee cleared his throat slightly and the couple jumped apart at the sight of Ziva, Tony and McGee standing in the doorway. Tony smirked, enjoying the sight of an even slightly flustered Gibbs. Suddenly Tony wanted to know what McGee meant when he said it had been a weird day.

"Military DNA data base spit out a result an hour ago." Abby grinned and Tony could have sworn that she was glowing, although he had to admit that Abby almost always glowed, especially when she was talking about science. He looked up to find, Sara and Grissom leading Catherine, Brass and Nick into Abby's lab.

"Got your page Abbs, what's up?" Sara handed Abby a Ca-Pow! And drank her own.

"We got an ID on our victim in the C_ask of Amontillado."_

"Cask of a what?" Asked Tony

"Amontillado." Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head, "For the love of God, DiNozzo, read a book."

"The thousand injuries of Fortunato I had borne as best I could, But when he ventured upon insult I vowed revenge." Grissom quoted.

"Edger Allen Pow." Sara said as she smirked at him fondly.

"What's with the quote thing?" asked Tony, whispering in Nick's ear.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back. Gibbs put down his coffee and smacked both Nick and Tony on the back of the head.

"DiNozzo, Stokes." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "Something you want to share with the class?"

"No Boss." They answered together. Abby raised her hand.

"Abbs."

"Back to the C_ask of Amontillado."_ Abby pulled an image and a file up on the plasma screen, "Our victim's name is not Fortunato. It's Sargent Victor C. Tyler. He supposedly went AWOL three weeks ago while the ship was in port. He was labeled a deserter. And get this. Records show that the ship was in port for scheduled maintenance at the time."

"Did the maintenance include re-welding sections of the ship's haul?" asked Tony

"Why yes it did." Abby smiled smiled and drank from her Caf-Pow!

"That guy you brought in is a real piece of work." Brass walked into Abby's lab, "You got ballistic results?"

"I'm pulling the image up on the plasma as we speak." Abby put the image of the slug pulled from the body and placed it next to one filed from the suspects gun, "Notice the striations? These bullet's were defiantly fired from the same gun."

"What do we know about our suspect?" Asked Gibbs, Abby pulled his image up on the plasma.

"Sargent Kevin Thomas Monroe, age 31." Tony looked through his notes, stalling, "Originally from Kansas."

"What do we know that is relevant to the case?" Asked Gibbs.

"His CO says that he's a good sailor, and according to his ship mates he's also quite the ladies man. Got along with everyone but no close friends." McGee said.

"Boss, he's not really a chatty guy." Tony said, it was the closest he would come to admitting that he hadn't been able to get a word out of Sargent Monroe.

"Brass, you get anything out of him?" Gibbs turned to the detective.

"Says he bought the gun two weeks ago. He's been in fairly constant battle manurers and drills since. He asked if he could call his girlfriend." Brass rolled his eyes, "Apparently she lives locally. He's got no clue how much trouble he's in."

"It's worth pointing out that the gun was wiped clean." Nick said, "That and the fact that he had the gun to begin with. It's contraband. He has several service weapons issued to him, including a gun."

"Back-up." Said Gibbs and Brass, simultaneously.

"What do you say we have a little chat with Kevin Monroe?" Asked Grissom.

"Good idea." Brass answered, "Nick, get some sleep, you look like the walking dead. Catherine, you look fantastic but you should get some sleep too."

"Not looking so hot yourself." Nick countered.

"I'll sleep later." Brass motioned to the elevator with his head.

"Great job Abbs. Let's go." Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and led Brass and Grissom to the elevator. Catherine and Nick went to their hotel, they were both exhausted and jet-lagged. The team waited ten minutes before following their bosses to interrogation. Those three men alone in a room with a suspect was going to be a sight to see.

**Interrogation Room**

**Suspect: Kevin Thomas Monroe**

Gibbs and Brass walked into the interrogation room and each of them took a seat. Grissom and Ziva watched from behind the glass.

"Victor Tyler." Gibbs said simply. Kevin Monroe flinched slightly before catching himself and resuming his stony expression.

"Name mean anything to you?" Brass asked.

"He's a deserter in a time of war sir. He's a disgrace to the uniform." The Sargent looked in the mirror.

"He's not a deserter." Said Grissom as he entered the room, "He's a murder victim. Someone shot him in the head and than welded him into the side of a ship."

"He's dead?" Sargent Monroe looked genuinely crushed, though not entirely surprised.

"The way I hear it." said Brass, "Victor was a pretty good guy. Great Sailor..."

"Kevin was the first guy I met when I joined the crew." Kevin swallowed.

"You were friends." Said Grissom with some surprise.

"Yes, Sir." Kevin Monroe hung his head.

"When did you meet?" asked Gibbs.

"Eight months ago, we both got assigned to the ship. His bunk was next to mine."

"You're both from southern Virginia." said Grissom.

"Yes Sir, we grew up twenty miles aways from each other."

"And you never met?" Grissom looked at him.

"Not really." He paused, "We were both starters on our high school football teams. We met each other from the We played each other a few times every year. It's funny." Sargent Monroe looked incredibly sad, "Back home we were rivals. But on ship, together we were..."

"Brothers." Gibbs finished.

"Yes Sir."

"When was the last time you saw him" Brass asked.

"We where in DC on leave." He seamed halfway between crying a laughing, "Me and some of the guys gave our shipmate a bachelor party."

"Who was the lucky guy?" Asked Gibbs, dryly.

"Petty Officer John McCoy." He answered, "He got married the day after the bachelor party."

"Who was there?" asked Gibbs.

"Guys from the ship. John, Fred, Mark Tom, Victor and me." He shrugged his shoulders, "We play poker together on our off time."

"Where did you go?" Asked Brass.

"One of the guys, Tom Shepard knew a place where you call get girls." He paused awkwardly.

"Call girls." Brass repeated. DC was more like Vegas than he thought.

"He called it an escort service." He looked down, "We got a suite at the Wellington. We played a few hands of Poker. The girls showed up around nine.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I didn't stay the whole night Sir." Sargent Kevin looked desperate, "The guys ragged on me hard for leaving early but my girlfriend lives in DC. I wasn't about to spend one of my five days of leave not with her."

"You were at sea a long time?" Gibbs asked knowingly.

"Six months, sir." He answered.

"How long did you stay at the party." Gibbs asked.

"I was at Angela's in time for the eleven o'clock news. She made me linguine with clam sauce for a late super." Kevin smiled at the memory, "The women can cook. Even though it was cold by the time we got around to eating it."

"I don't care about the linguine." Gibbs snapped.

"We were drinking a lot. I can tell you that. I had to take a cab to Angela's." admitted the Sargent, "And I can drink. The hotel had this amazing sound system. The girls started dancing, you know. Um, with each other and taking off some of their clothes."

"A striptease." Grissom looked at him.

"Unlike one I've ever seen before." He looked dazed at the memory, "It made me... I really just wanted to get to my girlfriend's." He looked imploringly at the men interrogating him. "I left early, I swear I don't know what happened.

"What do you know?" Gibbs demanded.

"When I left, John had just taken one of the girls into the bedroom. The next day Victor didn't show up to the wedding. We shipped out at the end of the week and he wasn't on board. Skipper called him a deserter. Everyone did." He looked bitter.

"Why did you have the gun that killed him in your bunk?" Asked Brass.

"I bought it, sir." He admitted, "Two weeks ago. That's what I though this was all about."

"Who did you get it from?" Grissom asked

"Fred, um Captain Greene." The suspect hung his head, "I know it's against regs."

"Ya think?" said Gibbs.

"I'd been admiring the gun since I first saw it a few months ago."

"No member of the military is allowed to carry unauthorized weapons while deployed." Said Grissom as he read from a PDA that Abby had loaded with information.

"Everyone carries a back up. And if you're smart, a knife." said Kevin defensively. Gibbs and Brass nodded slightly and he continued, "I didn't have one when I was first on board."

"First overseas deployment?" Brass asked knowingly.

"Yes, sir."

"Write down the name and rank of everyone at that Bachelor Party." Grissom placed a piece of paper in front of him.

"And the name of your girlfriend." Gibbs added.

"Don't forget to include the number for the call girl service." Brass crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Do you have to tell her about the call girls?" Kevin asked, anxiously.

"That depends entirely on how accurate that list is." Gibbs answered.

**Meanwhile On the other Side of the Mirror**

"Will you look at that." Abby grinned as she watched the interrogation.

"Yes, indeed." Ziva breathed deeply

"There is something about it." Sara agreed, smirking.

"I could've gotten that out of him." Tony pouted.

"Awe Tony." Abby patted his head, "I'm sure he'll let you have a crack at the next suspect."

"Really?" asked Tony.

"That remains to be seen, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, standing behind Tony. "Go bond with Beavis. Get more information about the bachelor party. We need to find the girls from that night."

"Something hinky happened." Abby said as Gibbs handed her the paper containing every piece of information the team requested.

"Tony." Gibbs pointed to the interrogation room, "Go."

"Find out how freaky it got." Tony said, "On it Boss!" Tony said walking into the interrogation room as Grissom and Brass walked out. It was time to be the good cup.

Ziva call the girlfriend..."

"Verify the alibi." Ziva nodded.

"After that help Abby pull everything we can find on these sailors." Gibbs said

"Pull every iota of information on the people at that party. On it boss." Abby saluted.

"McGee, contact MTAC..."

"Set up a video conference with the Admiral on the ship." McGee said, already on the phone.

"I want to be interrogating those sailors in six hours." Gibbs walked out, and the team jumped into action.

"It's truly a wonder to behold." Grissom said to Brass as they walked out of the interrogation room.

"You think I should start smacking Greg on the back of the head?" Brass asked.

"No." Grissom answered.

"Maybe you should start smacking him on the back of the head."

"No one is smacking Greg on the back of the head." Sara said, taking his arm. "Come on Brass, I'm going to give you a ride to your hotel."

"Do I look as bad as Nick did before we sent him to bed?" Brass asked jokingly.

"Not yet. But it's on the horizon." Grissom said.

"It's the time change." Brass yawned. "I'll take the ride but I'm coming back to interrogate those sailors."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

TBC

Thanks for reading. Reviews are shiny. It's almost sad how happy they make me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Ritz Carlton**

**Washington DC**

"Why am I not at all surprised that this is the way you choose to find our witnesses" McGee said, shaking his head, looking around the hotel suite NCIS booked in order to bring in the call girls from the party.

"They are call girls, McGee." Tony smacked the back of his head, "do you have a better idea?" Tony settle comfortably into a large plush couch.

"He's got a point." Nick joined Tony on the couch, "So you guys basically just smack the crap out of each other constantly."

"Now you're getting it Stokes." Gibbs said, "Someone get the door."

"Boss no ones knocked..." Tony said as he heard a distinctive knock on the door, "Amazing hearing, Boss, I'll get the door."

"Hey, come on in." Tony smiled at the girls who all giggled and walked in.

"I'm Amber." A tall blond leaned towards Tony and whispered something in his ear, "That's Tiffany and Shana. I need to run your credit card and than we can get started."

"Is cash ok?" Tony asked pulling out a large wad of cash

"Smart man." Amber purred, "Cash is great." Tony completed the transaction, asking detailed questions that made McGee blush. As soon as the cash changed hands, Gibbs and McGee had their badges out.

"NCIS." Gibbs said, "You're coming with us."

"Sorry Girls." Tony smiled guiltily, "We've got to ask you a few questions."

**NCIS**

**Interrogation Room One**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Greg's going to kill himself when he hears that he missed this." Nick Stokes looked through the glass into the interrogation room that held three gorgeous call girls.

"I'll take this one, Boss." Tony looked at the call girls, wide eyed and grinning.

"In your dreams DiNozzo. I thought I told you to go schlep for Abby." Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head, "Catherine, would you care to join me?"

"Hookers." Catherine shook her head, "My favorite." They walked into interrogation. Not one of the girls bothered to get up.

"Amber, Tiffany and Shana" Gibbs read off of the list, "Personally I prefer your real names, Rebbecca Miller, Darlene Stratford and Mary Callahan. Listen, I have no interest in busting any of you."

"All we want is information." Catherine sat down and pulled out a PDA. "Three weeks ago, you worked a bachelor party." The girls looked at each other.

"We work a lot of bachelor parties." said the tall blond who called herself Amber.

"Do you usually work together?" Catherine asked

"Not together, together. If that's what you mean." Said Darlene, "Just the same parties."

"Unless you pay extra." The red head looked at Gibbs and winked.

"Three weeks ago. Bachelor party. Remember?" Gibbs played photos of the victim, smiling in his uniform.

"Victor, yeah." The blond smiled, "Nice guy. Didn't want to play, so to speak. That doesn't happen a lot. Especially since if it's already been payed for."

"Who did want to play?" Catherine asked gently.

"John and Tom were the only two guys really into the idea of actually doing anything." said Rebbecca.

"That one guy left really early. I don't even remember his name. And I remember all of my tricks." Said Mary.

"I was with the groom most of the night." Admitted Darlene.

"You doing any drugs?" Gibbs asked

"Just a little coke."

"What happened that night?" Gibbs starred her down. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she began to remember something she obviously wanted to forget.

"Who are you afraid of?" Catherine asked, knowingly.

"There was another girl at the party."

"Rebbecca!" Mary gave her a looked that said, keep your mouth shut.

"Mary." Said Rebbecca, "We have to tell them."

"Fine." Mary relented, "Her name is Carly. She stayed long after the rest of us left. We know better than to stay over night when one of the johns is getting married the next day."

"She's the one who brought the coke." Said Darlene.

"Shut up" Mary said, "Don't blame the drugs on her, you're the one that brought them."

"Once again I remind you that we have no interest in busting any of you." Gibbs drank from is coffee grumpily. "So stop arguing. Why wasn't Carly at the hotel tonight?"

"She quit." Darlene said, "Three weeks ago."

"What happened that night?"

"All I know is that Carly was having a great time when we left." Rebbecca raised her eyebrows.

"So you left her alone." Catherine looked at them angrily, "You left her by herself in a room full of drunken Sailors."

"They only paid through four AM." Rebbecca said, "They refused to shell out anymore money so we left."

"What's Carly's real name?"

"Julie." Amber answered, "I don't know her last name. She goes to Georgetown.

"Julie Danner." Mary spoke up, "She's in my philosophy class."

"How many of you are in college?" Asked Gibbs. All three raised there hands.

"Lay off the coke and quit your night job." Catherine commanded, "Trust me when I tell you that this is not a path that you want to be on."

"You trick?" Mary leaned forward, trying to sound tough.

"I was a dancer." Catherine answered.

"I'm guessing you don't mean ballet." Mary smiled shyly and looked at the older woman, "Let me get you Julie's cell phone number."

**Meanwhile in the Observation Room**

The second that Catherine said the word dancer, Tony immediately remembered where he knew Catherine from. Winter break, Senior year. They went to Vegas and ended up at a club that Catherine danced at. The only stripper who's dance haunted him to this day. Her face was fresh in his mind. He grinned a the memory.

"Holy crap, I just remembered where I know Catherine from." DiNozzo said as he starred at Catherine through the two way mirror.

"Where?" Asked McGee and Ziva, eagerly.

"Oh Probie." Tony smiled and watched Catherine without answering. He tilted his head to the side and watched as she took the phone number from the girl and left the room. "This is good."

"Who wants to go pick up a call girl with me." Catherine smiled seductively at Tony, Nick and McGee.

"I'll take that offer." Tony smiled back and walked towards Catherine.

"You're suppose to help Abby." McGee reached out and pulled his hand away. "I will go with Catherine to pick up Julie Danner."

"No you won't." Gibbs walked out and quickly began walking towards the elevator, "The guys from the bachelor party will be here in an hour. Tony, Ziva, Brass, Stokes prepare to interrogate. McGee will go with Catherine to pick up Julie Danner."

"Thanks Boss." McGee smiled slightly and led Catherine into the elevator."

"Why are the rest of you just standing here?" Gibbs looked around at his team until they scattered. He sighed happily to himself when they were gone before turning and getting on the elevator. He had just enough time to go get coffee and a Caf!Pow for Abby.

**Abby's Lab**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Gibbs." Abby said with a happy sigh before turning around and looking at him, "I love the smell of coffee and Caf!Pow. Especially when it's brought by a silver haired fox." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled him towards and deepened the kiss.

"Abbs."

"Shut-up and keep kissing me."

"Yes ma'am." He put down their beverages and pulled her into a proper kiss.

"Oh dear." Ducky stood at the entrance to Abby's lab and watched as Gibbs passionately kissed Abby. It was clearly not their first. He cleared his throat loudly and the couple jumped apart.

"Ducky." Abby and Gibbs said, simultaneously.

"Please just tell me that I'm not the last to know." Ducky said, looking at them wearily.

"Actually." Said Abby as she walked over to him, "You're the first."

"Well." said Ducky, obviously pleased, "I don't know what to say." Abby walked over to Ducky and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to say anything." Abby whispered, "Just be happy for us."

"I am dear." Ducky said uncertainly, "I'm just surprised. Jethro, I need to see you in autopsy. I've discovered something that needs your attention."

"Bye boys." Abby smiled nervously. There was clearly an argument brewing between the two old friends.

Gibbs and Ducky walked into the elevator silently. Ducky pushed the button for Autopsy. The second the doors shut, both men reached for the stop button.

"Good god Jethro." Ducky stared at him angrily, "What do you think you are doing?" Gibbs looked up and squinted at the ceiling,

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Do you love her?" Ducky looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, Ducky. I really do."

"If you hurt her in anyway I'll kill you myself."

"I suspected as much." Gibbs nodded.

"We understand each other then." Ducky pushed the start button and the elevator began moving.

"Damn it, Ducky." Gibbs stopped the elevator again, "What the hell am I doing?"

"Don't worry, I doubt she'd ever agree to actually marry you."

"Anyone else would get a smack on the head for that comment." Gibbs started he elevator again.

"You realize that you've met your match." Ducky turned to Gibbs.

"Yup." Gibbs agreed grinning, "And unless you actually have something for me to see in Autopsy, I'm going to go see my girl."

"Please tell Abby that I really am happy for you... for both of you." Ducky smiled at him in wonder. Jethro was in love. The moment Ducky figured out that fact, he realized that while he had watched Gibbs get married three times, he had never actually seen Jethro in love before. It was an amazing sight to see.

TBC

Please review. It's easy and fun to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: So thank you for the overwhelming good response to the last chapter. I'm sorry this one took so long. It's been half written forever but I was very unhappy with it and had trouble finishing it. It's been almost totally re-written, which, I'm guessing means that the chapter I wrote before sucked and had no place in this story. Thank you for being patient with me. The story is almost finished and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Not mine. But you've got to do something while waiting for the strike to end...

Rating: Nothing worse than you would see on the show.

**Abby's Lab**

"Divide and conquer" Said Grissom as Abby handed everyone PDA's loaded with information about the suspects.

"I want this done today." Said Gibbs as he watched his team interact with the group from Las Vegas as they shared files and information with one another.

"To that end." Said Grissom, "You will be divided into teams of two and each team will take a suspect."

"We have too many cases to let this one take up any more of our time."

"Seeing as how we have a few too many suspects for my liking." Said Grissom, "I've asked Eckle to allow, Catherine, Nick and Brass to stay for a bit longer."

"He went for that?" Asked Nick, surprised.

"When the Mayor ordered him to allow it yes." Answered Grissom,

"The Mayor of Las Vegas and the Secretary of the Navy are old friends." Answered Director Shepard as she walked in.

"The Sec-Nav is old friends with the mayor of sin city." Said Tony grinning wildly until Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. "I don't find that interesting at all."

"Jethro, Julie Danner is waiting outside my office. Whenever you're ready."

"Sara, I are going to go interview Julie Danner." Gibbs walked out, motioning for Sara to follow him, "Get ready, the suspects arrive in less than an hour."

**Director Jenny Sheppard Office**

Julie Danner was already in Director Shepard office when they arrived. She looked like a child, dwarfed by the giant office. She was quiet during the introductions and twirled the ends of her short bob nervously.

"It was stupid." Julie looked away, I needed the money. I'm surprised that it look you so long to find me."

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked gently as he watched the girl curiously. She was younger than Kelly would be if she had lived. He knew he should still consider her a a suspect but he couldn't help the fact the most of him just wanted to save her.

"Victor told me that he would make sure that John got in trouble for what he did to me. He said no service man should treat a women the way John treated me. He promised to help me" She was crying now, "I believed him. Do you know where he is?"

"What did John McCoy do to you?" Sara asked as her heart jumped into her throat.

"It had always been kind of fun before. The girls decided to leave but Tom and John asked me to stay. They said they would pay me extra. They seemed like decent guys.

"Decent guys that pays for sex." Jenny said, disgusted with the men that they were investigating.

"Director." Said Gibbs, raising his eyebrows and looking at her

"After the girls left, Tom took me into the bedroom so we could be alone. He wanted me to dance for him, so I did. Tom had been doing coke all night. " Julie seemed stronger as she began to tell her story, "It didn't surprise me that he couldn't... you know finish..."

"He couldn't ejaculate." Said Sara, clarifying.

"He got angry. I tried to calm him down."

"Hard thing to do with a guy on coke." said Gibbs.

"Yeah." Julie Danner agreed as tear reformed in her eyes, "He started yelling at me. He said it was my fault. He was yelling in my face and I got scared. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." insisted Jenny Shepard as she handed the girl a tissue.

"Yes it was. I put myself in that situation. I let myself get locked in a room with a guy twice my size who was jacked up on coke." She looked at them, "I hit him first."

"You hit him?" Sara asked, surprised.

"He shoved me again the wall and I smacked him across the face." She almost laughed in spite of herself, "He wasn't the only on coke you know. Last time I do any drug that makes me feel stronger and smarter than I really am. That's when he went crazy."

"What happened?" asked Sara, bracing herself for the answer.

"He grabbed my head and slammed it into the mirror." The girl reached up and removed the scarf from her head followed by her hair, which turned out to be a wig, "It took 324 stitches to sew up the back of my head." She looked at Sara earnestly, "Victor saved me. He pulled Tom off of me and took me to the Emergency room. He stayed with me the whole time and promised that he wasn't going to let them get away with it. He held my hand as I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone. He left his card. I've called him so many times." The girl was crying again, "Where is he?"

"We need to record your statement for the record." Gibbs said gently, not wanting to be the one who had to tell her what happened to Sargent Victor Tyler.

"What did they do to him?" Julie asked.

"They killed him." Sara answered, honestly, "And we need your help to put them away

"In that case I'm glad I kept this." Julie reached into her bag and pulled a large zip lock bag full of bloody glass, "I thought Victor was weird when he asked the hospital to keep the glass.

"You kept the glass." Gibbs said, surprised and a little proud.

"I watch Law and Order." She said, "I know how this works."

**Abby's Lab**

Abby took close up photos of Julie Danner's head wound. Her usual loud music was subdued, playing softly in the back round. The girls conversed quietly. Abby was able to intently calm the young women down long enough to take photos of her wounds. Grissom, Sara and Gibbs stood in Abby's office reading Julia Danner's medical report as it came in on the fax machine.

"The medical records say that it took them over two hours to admit Julie Danner to the ER and remove the glass from her head." Sara read aloud.

"Those guys had a lot of time to plan out what they were going to do Sargent Tyler."

"This wasn't a heat of the moment thing." Said Grissom, agreeing, "It was cold blooded murder."

**NCIS Interrogation **

**An Hour Later**

Tom Shepard sat at the table in the interrogation room looking arrogantly confident in a manner that made made Ziva's blood boil.

"Three weeks ago, you went to a bachelor party. According to Kevin Monroe it was quite... Reisque, yes?" Ziva leaned towards Sargent Tom and smirked at him.

"What happened?" Nick asked, sitting down.

"Had some fun with a couple of girls."

"Fun?" Asked Gibbs as he burst through the door. "That that what you call this." He through a small stack of photos on the table. They were close ups of Julie Danner's wound that Abby had taken in her lab, only minutes before.

"I don't know what that whore is telling you, but I had nothing to do with this."

"She's a nineteen year old girl trying to put herself through college." Nick said sharply.

"You're not the one who put her head through a mirror." Said Gibbs, "But you most certainly had something to do with it. The hospital suspected a crime when Julie Danner came in. The ER collected DNA."

"So I screwed her. It was a bachelor party. I wasn't the only one."

"Oh don't worry." Said Grissom, walking in a large file, "your buddies DNA is all over her too."

"Your life as you know it is now over." Gibbs starred him down. "What happened that night?"

"I want a deal." Tom Shepard looked desperate.

"The deal." Gibbs looked at him harshly, "Is that if you tell me what I need to know, You might get to live."

**Interrogation Room One**

**Gibbs and Sargent John McCoy**

"How's Married life treating you?" Gibbs sat down.

"It's fantastic." answered Sargent McCoy dryly.

"Must be quite an adjustment." said Sara, glaring at Gibbs, "After all, not everyone is prepared for what living with someone entails. Sharing everything, never being alone."

"Never being alone." McCoy laughed in agreement.

"You wanted one last night of freedom" Sara Sat down

"I love my wife."

"You've got an odd way of showing it." Gibbs said, "What do you think she will say when these." One by one, Gibbs lay out photographic evidence of both the murder and the assault on Julie Danner.

"Actually I think your wife were be far more interested in these." Sara laid out more photos on the table. "One of your buddies took these pictures with his cell phone. This one of you receiving, what's a delicate way of putting it?"

"Receiving attention?" Grissom offered smiling at his true love as sh took his down.

"You're receiving attention from two?" Gibbs looked at the photo, "Make that three young ladies. This must be the fun that Tom Shepard must have been talking about earlier."

"You talked to Shep?" McCoy asked.

"You wouldn't believe how fast people role on their buddies with the death Penalty on the line." Sara smirked at the suspect until he cracked before her very eyes.

TBC: On to romance for the next chapter. It shouldn't take me that long to get it up, since it's already partly done.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: NCIS and CSI are not mine.

A/N: Computer got messed up but the apple geniuses fixed it free. Love having a Mac.

(First problem in three years). Plus i quit smoking so no one can be mad a me for anything. I am sorry for doing something that a hate when other people do, which is start a story and than take a million years to finish it. You have my word that I will always finish my stories (though it may take a while). Hope this was worth the wait and I will be finishing this story within the next few chapters.

**Abby's lab**

**Later That Same Day**

"I heard you rocked the interrogation room as always." Abby smiled at Gibbs as he walked into her lab with a Caf-pow.

"If you say so." Gibbs said as he handed Abby her drink.

"I do." She looked up at him through her eye lashes, temptingly.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered as he leaned towards her. She could feel his breath on her neck. She kissed him impulsively. He returned her kiss eagerly.

"Gibbs." Said Abby as she broke away from him breathlessly, "The walls have eyes." She nodded towards one of the many surveillance cameras, "The walls have ears sound better. But it makes no sense when it camera's instead of wire taps..."

"When can you leave?" said Gibbs, gently interrupting her.

"I've got four tests running." She answered regretfully.

"Leave them." He said.

"Gibbs." Abby picked up her Caf-pow and walked towards her beloved mass-spectrometer, "I can't, major mass-spec is going to have results any minute. You're the boss. You can leave work early. I can't."

"Abs." He walked towards her slowly and she could feel herself loosing the battle, "Come home with me." His eyes burrowed into hers.

"Ok." She grinned at him and the mass spec beeped, indicating that the test was done, "Let me just check that." She pointed to her favorite machine before walking towards it. Leaving Gibbs alone with his coffee.

**Two hours later...**

Gibbs let his eyes focus on the curve of Abby's hips and thighs as she typed fluidly. She tapped the keys as if she were playing the piano and he found it captivating. Although not nearly as captivating as the curve of her backside.

"I'm done!" She announced happily as pressed the print button.

"Thank God."

"Feeling impatient?" Abby teased as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"Impatient? Me?" He said as they entered the elevator, "Never." The moment the doors shut, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

"Gibbs." Exclaimed Abby in surprise as he took her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I would say I was more excited than impatient." He said between kisses as he let Abby pin him against the elevator wall.

"Excited or Impatient." Abby mused and she left a trail of kisses from one side of his neck to the other.

"Either way we should get out of here." Gibbs said as he reached out and turned the off the emergency stop.

"I couldn't possibly agree more." Abby agreed as the elevator slowly began to move again.

**McCool's Pub**

**Washington DC**

**Later that Same Night**

"First round is on me." Ducky handed the bartender his credit card. McGee said as he signaled the bartender, "I'll have an Apple Martini, please."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Just because it's in a Martini glass, doesn't make it a Martini. Use the proper name" DiNozzo looked at the bartender who was chuckling quietly,as he began to make McGee's drink

"Fine." said McGee.

"Say it." Tony taunted.

"I will if you shut up."

"Then do it."

"I'll have an Appletini." McGee said finally

"I'll have a beer." Said Tony, finally satisfied.

"Vodka tonic." Catherine smiled at the bartender who was already moving towards her to devote his full attention.

"Beer and a shot of tequila. Please" Said Ziva.

"I'll have the same." Nick looked at Ziva, who smiled at him languidly.

"Say what you must about the wimpy name." Ziva swallowed half of McGee's drink in a single swallow, "These Apple-things are quite good, yes?"

"Ziva!" McGee snapped, "Buy your own and give me that back."

"Ziva would never order such a drink." Tony said as he took his first shot of the evening, "Ziva's not totally lame."

"What is lame?" Ziva asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Said Tony.

"You always say that and yet, you never do." Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean it this time." Tony insisted.

"I will see it when I believe it" Ziva paused and thought about her statement, "That expression does not make sense."

"That's because..." Tony looked at her, "Never mind."

"Let me guess." Ziva put her finger on her chin and pretended to think, "You will tell me later."

"Catherine found a table." Said Tony, changing the subject. He grabbed his beer and headed towards the table as Ziva scowled at him.

"Shall we?" Asked Ducky as he followed Tony towards the table.

"I will be there in a moment." Ziva said as she quickly pulled out her cell phone and began pushing buttons and waiting for the voice mail to prompt her to leave a message.

**Meanwhile at Grissom and Sara's...**

Grissom watched the moonlight dance on Sara's bare shoulders as she lay next to him, dozing happily.

"You're looking at me." She said with her eyes closed. A soft smile played on the lips.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." She opened her eyes and looked at him, whispering softly "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered as she pulled him towards her. He kissed her deeply. He could feel Sara's body awakening beneath him and he responded in kind, "Sara." he whispered into her hair as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Gilbert." her voice full of desire, beckoning him inside. She could feel him at her entrance and she tilted her hips slightly.

"Sara." He breathed deeply as her hands ran down his back and he entered her swiftly. They stayed like that for a moment, until neither could stand it any longer and they began to move together in a practiced rhythm born from years of waiting for and wanting the other.

**Gibbs's Bedroom**

Abby and Gibbs lay together in his bed. Her head lay on his bare chest as he gently held her. Abby heard her cell phone beep, indicating a message and ignored it for the third time in an hour.

"Someone is trying to reach you." said Gibbs, sleepily.

"It's Ziva."

"You can tell that from the sound of the message beep?" He asked, amused.

"Actually yes." Abby answered grinning. "I programed it. Her beep is friendly but a little scary. Yours is much more chipper sounding. I told her that I might go to the bar with her. That's probably her calling to yell at me for not going."

"Who is she at the bar with?"

"Ducky, Tony and McGee." She answered, "And the CSI guys. I'm betting that Tony is flirting with Catherine, and Ziva's head is about to explode. Poor Nick. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"I could say the same thing about Ziva." Gibbs responded. Abby giggled slightly and looked up into Gibbs's eyes.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out that they should be together?"

"Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs laughed, "I don't know. It took us a long time to figure out that we should be together. And we are a lot smarter than they are."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine and all that

A/N: Don't hate me for being unbelievably cheesy and lame.

**Grissom and Sara's House (Washington DC)**

**Early the following Morning**

Sara's teaching materials covered a large portion of the kitchen table as she attempted to eat the omelette's Grissom had made for her and prepare for her class at the same time.

"Honey." Grissom said between sips of coffee, "How prepared can you possibly be."

"You know I thought the nerves would go away but here I am, more than a month into the semester and I'm still full of nerves at the idea of standing in front of those students."

"You have no reason to be. No one could possibly be better suited to teaching those kids than you."

"That is nice of you to say." Sara smiled at him, "But I think we both no that I belong in a lab or..."

"Out in the field?" He questioned softly as he got up to refill their coffees.

"I had honestly stopped thinking I would ever feel that way again." Sara got up from her chair and followed Grissom into the kitchen, "But yes. She looked out the window and saw the rain falling yet again. It would be yet another cold and rainy day in Washington DC. She smiled to herself before turning around and catching Grissom eye. "I like it here."

"I'm glad." Grissom answered honestly. If Sara was happy than he was happy.

"But it will be nice to get home. Another month of weather like this is all I can take." Sara took the coffee pot from Grissom's hand and poured another cup for both of them, "I never thanked you for this."

"The coffee?" Said Grissom, lightly teasing.

"No, not the coffee

"Sara."

"Let me finish." Sara's eyes few wet with unshed tears, "You could have let me just leave. You could have let me do what I've aways done before, leave and never look back. But you didn't. You let me come here and spread my wings but you didn't make me do it alone. I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"You'll never have too."

"You saved me Grissom. You saved me in the desert and you saved me again after... I don't..."

"Sara, don't you understand." He looked her in the eyes and touched her face, gently with his hands, "I wasn't just saving you. I was saving myself. You're my life." He shook his head and looked down, "You're everything. I love you. Sara..."

"Gilbert Grissom." Her tears were flowing freely now and she kissed him impulsively, "I didn't know it was possible to love anyone as much as I love you. It scares me sometimes."

"I don't ever want you to be scared again." He held her close to him and closed his eyes, "I'll keep you safe and loved for the rest of our lives. I promise you that." She kissed him fully. He held her tightly, kissing her as they moved wordlessly out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom.

**Meanwhile at Gibbs's House**

Gibbs opened his eyes to the sound of Abby signing softly in the shower, her voice mixing beautifully with the rhythm of the water hitting her naked back. That single thought was enough to propel Gibbs out of bed and into the shower. Her black hair gorgeous as it cascaded shiny and slickly to the middle of her back. He let his eyes wonder slowly down her body and found himself instantly aroused. Being with Abby seemed to be turning Gibbs into a teenage boy or at least a middle aged man with the sexual appetites of a teenage boy.

"Can I wash your back?" Abby said without turning around. Her ability to feel his presence had only increased since beginning their affair.

"Only if I can wash yours first." He answered as he moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Is this the way you wash backs? She asked as he left a trail of kisses down her back, "If I had known that I would have asked you to do it a long time a ago."

"I wish you had." Gibbs said honestly as Abby turned around and began shampooing his hair as he soaped up her back. How they managed to was each other while keeping their arm around each other mystified Gibbs but he didn't bother to think about it too deeply. Abby made magic happen. She always had.

**Abby's Lab**

**Two Hours Later**

Ziva was waiting for Abby when she arrived. Her arms were crossed and her mouth seemed to have fallen into a pout.

"Ziva." Abby said smiling, her voice had developed a melodious quality over that past week or so.

"You're late." Said Ziva, matter of factly.

"How did you know?" Asked Abby, shocked.

"It is ten after nine, Abby. We all know that you are late for work today." Said Ziva, "You've never once been late before."

"Oh." Said Abby, turning away quickly sighing, relieved that Ziva missed the information that she had almost let slip.

"Where were you last night." Ziva said sharply, "I called you four times."

"I know." Abby answered as she turned on her machines, "I'm sorry. I should have called you back."

"You left me alone with that women holding court." Ziva said annoyed, "She had them feeding out of her hands."

"Ziva." Abby said, unsure how to even begin to address that statement, "Catherine seems very nice to me. I was tired."

"Tired?" Ziva's eyebrows rose to her hairline as she walked towards Abby, "You didn't seem tired when I invited you out. In fact you seemed quite full of energy. You were excited yes?"

"Ziva."

"Only know I realize that perhaps you were not excited about going out. But perhaps excited about something else, yes?"

"Ziva." Abby repeated, finding herself at a loss for words, "What are you... what I mean to say is... I..."

"We are friends, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then you should tell me.

"Ziva." She looked her friend in the eye and sighed, "I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. But I promise you that when I am that I will tell you everything."

"That is all I ask." Ziva smiled brightly, satisfied with Abby's answered, even though she felt quite sure that she knew what was happening, even without Abby's conformation.

"I have brought you this." Ziva handed Abby to Caf-pow who took it happily. She took only one small sip before the color drained from her already pale face. Abby slapped a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Ziva standing alone in Abby's lab.

**The Bathroom closest to Abby's Lab at NCIS**

Abby sat on her knees on the bathroom. Although she was finally finished retching, she didn't have to energy to stand up. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had been subconsciously waiting for Gibbs for a decade. They had been together less then a months and now this. This. She was smart. She was a scientist. She used two kinds of birth control for gods sake. What kind of super sperm did Gibbs have to break through two kinds of birth control? She forced herself to calm down. After all she didn't really know anything. It could just be a stomach bug, she told herself, always the optimist.

"Abby?" Ziva called out quietly, "Are you alright?" Ziva could hear Abby in the start sniffling quietly. Ziva was surprised. Abby cried almost as rarely as she herself did.

She nodded her head towards Ziva and proceeded towards the sink area, glad that she had her toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste in her purse.

"Before you ask." Abby said quietly as she splashed water on her face, "I'm still not ready to talk about it."

"I am simply making sure that you are alright." The concern was evident in Ziva's face and eyes. Abby could feel herself starting to cave she brushed her teeth. It took all of her self-control not to tell Ziva everything, "I will go get you some mint tea. My eldest sister always used to make it for us when we had an upset stomach. You should lay down in your office."

"Thank you Ziva." Abby smiled great fully, "Don't tell..."

"You don't have to say it." Ziva said with understating, "I'll be back with the tea soon."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok now most of you might hate me for being cheesy and lame but I couldn't stop myself. When a chapter is writing itself, you let it.

**NCIS Parking Garage**

Ziva sat in her car with the large plastic bag from CVS sitting in the passengers seat. Even her first day at NCIS has not required her to sit in the parking lot and give herself a pep talk. But when Abby called her up and told her to pick up a few items from the pharmacy, her heart had started beating wildly and it had yet to stop. She didn't even realize that Abby was seeing someone. _Unless of course Tony was right and Abby was seeing... Not possible_, she told herself. Tony was distracting her far too often these days.

_Just get in there, Ziva._ She told herself sternly. _ Go in. Do not look Gibbs in the eye. Go to Abby's lab. It's not hard Ziva, just do it._

**Gibbs's Office/ The bullpen**

Gibbs sat at his desk, scanning his computer in vane for work he could throw himself into. It should have been a good day. McGee and Tony were doing paperwork, Sara and Ziva were dropping the Las Vegas contingent off at the airport and they had no active cases, unfortunately for Gibbs, the women he was in love with had been avoiding him for a day and a half and he had no idea why.

He drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. His choice was clear. It was time to pick up a Caf-Pow and a dozen back roses and figure out what he had done wrong. If that included groveling then so be it.

**Abby's Lab**

Gibbs was more than a little disturbed by what he saw outside of Abby's office. Ziva stood the door holding a large plastic bag from CVS. She seemed to be having an internal debate about whether or not she should enter the office. She walked in and out at least four times before Gibbs decided to end her struggle.

He walked up to Ziva, grabbed the bag and attempted to walk into Abby's lab. He was surprised when she held onto it with a vice like grip, refusing to let go. Ziva pulled hard, forcing Gibbs back into the hallway.

"You can not go in there, Gibbs."

"What did you just say to me, AGENT DAVID?"

"What I mean is..." Ziva paused, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why Gibbs couldn't go into Abby's lab, "Please Gibbs, you just can't go in."

"Ziva did you get the..." Sara asked breathlessly as she ran to the doorway, "Jethro." Sara nodded her head towards Gibbs before shooting Ziva a look.

"If you ladies will excuse me." Said Gibbs, "I have to talk to Abby about something."

"You can't." Said Sara, "Sorry, not now." Sara attempted to grab the bag from Ziva, unfortunately it was intercepted by Gibbs.

"Would either one of you like to tell me whats in this bag before I look."

"No" Said Ziva and Sara simultaneously as Gibbs opened the bag to look.

"I hear that these things are pretty accurate" Said Gibbs holding up a box that said pregnancy test in large letters, "Probably no reason to buy ten of them."

"I will keep that in mind." Said Ziva, attempting to enter Abby's lab.

"Grissom know yet?" asked Gibbs, looking at Sara.

"Nooooo." Said Sara, not wanting to lie to Gibbs, yet unsure what to say.

"Good idea." Said Gibbs laughing to himself as he patted Sara on the back, "No reason to scare the hell out of him unless you have too."

"That is true." Said Ziva, nodding.

"Very true." Sara agreed, "Now if you will excuse us."

"Oh please, go ahead." Gibbs nodded and headed towards the elevator and leaving the two women alone.

"Why would he just assume it is for you." Ziva said unhappily, "I was the one holding the bag."

"Ziva, just be happy he didn't figure out who it was really for."

**The Ladies Room**

Abby looked at the stick with disbelief. It just wasn't possible. More alarmingly, she couldn't stop grinning. Which just wouldn't do at all. He was going to think she did this on purpose when he saw her ridiculous smile.

"Abby" Called Sara, softly knocking on the door of the stall, "You ok?"

"She's not answering." Said Ziva, worried.

"I know Ziva, I'm standing right here." Answered Sara.

"Maybe she's gone mental." whispered Ziva before asking loudly, "Abby, have you gone mental?"

"Ziva." Abby finally answered from inside the stall, "I have not gone mental. Though you asking that question makes me regret my plan to teach you English idioms by watching Grey's Anatomy."

"I for one still can't believe you watch that show." Said Sara.

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch yet another procedural cop drama, Sara." Said Abby finally exiting the stall, "Give me another test."

"You have already taken four." Said Sara, "I think..."

"Four tests can be wrong." said Abby defensively

"Abby, you are a scientist, do you really believe that?" Asked Ziva.

"Define believe." Abby shot back hotly.

"Can you even generate enough pee for another test?" asked Sara

"I can if I drink a Caf-Pow in under five minutes."

"The last time you had a sip of Caf-Pow, you vomited for ten minutes." Ziva reminded her gently.

"Well if you are going to use reason, I'm not even sure what to say." Abby said miserably washing her hands.

"You know what to say." Sara said, trying to calm her down.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew..." Abby stopped herself and once again began pacing the length of the bathroom.

"I may not know who." Ziva said, "Did this thing to you. But I have an idea."

"An inkling." Sara clarified.

"Yes, an inkling." Ziva agreed.

"I have to go work now." Said Abby. Leaving Sara and Ziva in the bathroom, alone with there inklings.

**Abby's Apartment**

**That Night**

Abby found a bouquet of black roses waiting first on her desk at work, and than another waiting on her doorstep when she arrived home. Gibbs didn't usually do flowers so she knew he must be desperate.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, she just didn't know what to say. She sighed deeply, allowing herself a rare moment of self pity before unlocking her door and heading inside.

She was not surprised at all when she discovered Gibbs, sitting in her favorite chair, waiting patiently for her. He had a key (he had had one for almost ten years, though this was the first time he had ever used it).

"Abbs." He looked at her, the circles underneath his eyes made him look older than he usually did and there was something in his demeanor that she couldn't quite place. He looked... defeated.

"Gibbs."

"I wish you would call me Jethro." He stood slowly, "You've been avoiding me."

"I know." Abby looked at him, unable to keep the worried look out of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Abby." He began what was obviously a well practiced speech, "If I pressured you, If we rushed into something that you didn't want or weren't ready for... We can go back. We can go back to being friends. But you can't just avoid me. Please don't just ignore me."

"I don't want to go back." She said, feeling the need to make that point for once and for all that she didn't want to be just friends, "I'm happy, Gibbs... Jethro." She corrected herself, "In fact I'm way too happy..."

"What's going on Abby?"

"I'm pregnant." She said suddenly and without meaning to be so blunt. She had at the very least intended to tell him to sit down. But as always, one look at Gibbs face made it impossible for her to lie. She looked at him cautiously. He didn't look as though he was about to pass out, which was good. However, he didn't look like he was about to jump for joy either. In fact he looked...

"Gibbs?" She asked gently, as she touched his sleeve, "Gibbs? Have you gone mental?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer... Not mine. Shows not mine and neither are the characters. the firefly quote (if you can find it) is not mine either

**Abby's Apartment**

**Five minutes of total silence later**

_This is what going mad feels like_. Abby thought to herself as she watched as Gibbs looked at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. His mind was obviously going a mile a minute but Abby was having trouble with the complete lack of a response.

"Gibbs..." Abby began gently before adding, "Jethro?"

"Abbs." Gibbs let out a shaky breath. He lifted his hands, almost as if to sign before giving up, "I... I don't know what to..."

"I know."

"We used a..."

"I know."

"I thought you were on..."

"I am."

"When did this...?"

"By my calculations it would have been the very first time we..."

"So we..."

"Could have been having a lot more fun, yes." Abby said, though she wasn't sure thats what he was going to say, "Before you ask."

"Abby." he said not wanting to hear what was next.

"Before you ask." She said finishing her statement, "I haven't been with anyone else in almost a year. I just wanted to clear the air. I didn't want you to have to ask."

"It was already clear Abbs." Gibbs laughed in spite of himself, "I know how long it's been since you've had a boyfriend. Abby, when you have a boyfriend, believe me when I tell you that when you have a boyfriend I know."

"You know when I have a boyfriend?" Abby looked at him slyly.

"Jesus Abby." He looked at her then, taking a moments to get lost in her clear green eyes, more full of love and compassion than he ever thought possible. "I notice things... I notice you."

"Yes you do." She looked at him with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I really don't know what to say Abby." He looked at her and she caught his eyes and held it for a moment. He looked away. She watched him as ideas flowed through his head. He couldn't have the conversation that they needed to,

"You need time. I get that." Abby said, forcing a smile onto her face, "You need to think about everything."

"Abbs."

"Go work on your boat." She said it quietly as she looked away. She didn't want him to see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Abby."

"Go work on your boat." Abby looked at him, "I love you. I love you enough to know when you need to go work on your boat. I'm going to bed." She left the room quickly, not wanting him to see her cry.

**McCool's Bar**

**Later that Night**

"Ziva." Tony said in a sing song voice as he watched his partner staring into space, "Ziva?" He leaned towards hers and whispered in her ear.

"I am trying to think, Tony." Ziva answered as she grabbed him by the ear and forced his head down onto the bar.

"I was just going to ask you what you wanted to drink."

"Oh." Ziva let him up.

"Something on your mind, Ziva?"

"Nothing I want to tell you, Tony. Where is McGee."

"McGeek claimed to have a date of some kind." Tony said, "How come Sara never comes out. I mean Grissom I understand but Sara. Sara seems so... normal."

"I am not sure if that is true." Ziva nodded to the bartender who brought over her drink without her having to order it. She and Tony were becoming fixtures at this bar.

"You want a shot?" The Bartender asked as placed Ziva's beer in front of her.

"Yes, and a beer for this one as well." Ziva smiled at the Bartender who blushed slightly before hurrying to get their drinks.

"How come her doesn't ever remember what I drink." Said Tony, annoyed.

"If you have to ask..." Ziva smiled as she took her shot and gave the bartender a large tip.

"How was your day?" Tony asked as they walked to their table.

"Shh. My phone is singing." Ziva picked up her phone and checked the caller ID.

"Ringing Ziva." Tony looked at her and smiled, "It's ringing. Not singing."

"Tony, my phone is playing _No scrubs_ by TLC. Abby programed it and I can't figure out how to change it back. Now I kind of like it... but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that my phone is singing and I have to take this call." Ziva stood up and walked out of the bar.

"I'm an idiot Ziva. I'm an idiot and now I'm alone. I blame the hormones." Abby's voice rang out from the other end of the phone.

"Slow down Abby." Ziva said quietly into her phone, trying to to alert Tony to who was on the other end, "What is happening?"

"What is happening is that I'm a moron and he left."

"He what?" Ziva practically screamed into the phone.

"Well strictly speaking I told him to leave but I didn't actually want him to." Abby was crying now and blaming the hormones for it, "I can't believe he didn't follow me."

"Stay where you are. I am on my way."

**Meanwhile at Sara and Grissom's House**

**Washington DC**

After dinner, Sara lay on the couch with her head in Grissom's lap. He stoked her hair gently as they worked on a crossword puzzle together. Grissom sighed contently as Sara looked up at him, smiling,

"I love you." Sara sat up quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. His tongue found hers and she let her hands run up and down his back

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_, someone knocked loudly on their front door.

"Ignore it." Grissom said breathlessly between kisses. Sara lay back and pulled Grissom down on top of her,

"That was my plan." She smiled at him as he began to touch her and her pupils dilated with desire. Grissom's cell phone began ringing and the pounding on the front door began again in earnest.

"Maybe you should hold that thought." Grissom looked down at her as she unbuckled his belt.

"I was thinking about holding something else." Sara grinned at him as he reluctantly reached for his phone.

"It's Gibbs." Grissom scowled and looked at his phone as it began to ring again. "What are the chances of him just leaving."

"Today?" asked Sara, knowing why Gibbs was here, "Slim to none."

"Rain check?" Grissom looked at Sara and kissed her once more, "I thought he was acting strangely today.

"Absolutely." They walked to the door hand in hand and answered it. Gibbs stood behind the door. Gibbs hair was as messy as possible for a former Marine with a haircut to go with it.

"I'm supposed to be working on my boat." Gibbs walked in without waiting for an invitation, "Abby told me to go work on my boat. Can you believe that? She tells me that she pregnant and then say that I need to go work on my boat.

"Abby's pregnant?" Grissom asked, trying to follow.

"And you left her?" Sara whacked Gibbs on the back of the head, "Moron."

"She told me to leave."

"She clearly didn't mean it." Sara crossed her arms and looked at Gibbs.

"Sara if she told him to leave then maybe..."

"Gilbert, Are you really trying to tell me that you know what she's thinking?"

"No." Grissom shook his head and lifted his hands in quick defeat.

"I'd like to hear what he thinks." Gibbs crossed his arms and stood in front of Sara.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." said Grissom.

"You already are." Gibbs said, harshly.

"I'm really not." Grissom said, wondering to himself how he manged to spend a decade at the Las Vegas crime lab without getting this personally involved in anyones life. Though he had to admit that he was please that he had been correct in his assesment of Abby and Gibb's relationship/

"Well that makes two of us." Gibbs sat down heavily and let his head fall into his hands.

"I don't even know where to start." Sara shook her head and took a moment to appreciate just how moronic men could be, when her phone began to ring, "Sidle." She answered, happy to have an excuse to get away from this conversation.

"Sara?" Ziva's voiced boomed through the phone, "Gibbs is an idiot."

"This is true." Sara answered, keeping her eye on Grissom as he poured a drink for himself and Gibbs, "I take it you've talked to Abby."

"I am on my way there now. I had to leave Tony alone in a bar surrounded by graduate students." Ziva said before adding, "Not that I care. I don't care."

"We will get to that later, where are you?"

"On my way to Abby's. She sounds not so good to me and I might have to go kick Gibb's ass."

"Agreed." Sara nodded, "I'll meet you there." She closed her phone and looked at Grissom, "I have to go."

TBC

A/N Before you say it, I don't know if I really buy Gibbs leaving either but it came to me so I wrote it. Besides it can't be easy. Up next girl talk and guy talk. We are at Homestretch guys thanks for holding on.


End file.
